Tommy's Song
by SkeksisGirl
Summary: Tommy becomes a Highlander Immortal...
1. Rivals

**Disclaimer: **_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, Gimme The Prize belongs to Queen. Not out for money, just enjoyment._

**Rivals**

Lunge, slash, parry, dodge… run! Tommy ran through the woods knowing his opponent was hot on his heels. The dance had been going on for over an hour now and neither Tommy nor his rival were giving up. That it how it always was for his kind, and that is how it would always be, and a part of Tommy liked it that way. The hunt, the chase, the adrenaline was always a part of this, and always a part of him. He wouldn't have it any other way. Tommy let a small chuckle escape his lips as he crashed out of the forest and into the clearing. He then turned and faced his rival, his sword out and ready.

"I thought you were going to run forever," his rival smirked.

"Nope," Tommy replied, "here I am."

_**Here I am,**_

_**I'm the master of your destiny,**_

_**I am the one the only one,**_

_**I am the god of kingdom come,**_

_**Gimme the prize,**_

_**Just gimme the prize,**_

The two of them met, sword against sword, both grunting in slight shock from the impact. Tommy felt his senses growing sharper, the area more clear and alive. He felt as empowered as his opponent. Tommy grinned as he pushed away and slashed him across the chest. He then dodged a lunge, a slash, and then blocked the next attack, enveloping the sword with his own and disarming his rival.

"Getting sloppy," Tommy observed.

"Got to hell," his rival laughed.

"No thanks… already live there remember?" Tommy retorted.

"Tell me about it," his foe sighed as he dodged under Tommy's sword and ran for his own weapon.

_**Give me your kings,**_

_**Let me squeeze them in my hands,**_

_**Your puny princes,**_

_**Your so-called leaders of your land,**_

_**I'll eat them whole before I'm done,**_

_**The battle's fought and the game is won,**_

_**I am the only one,**_

_**I am the god of kingdom come,**_

_**Gimme the prize,**_

_**Just gimme the prize,**_

Tommy ran after his adversary spinning the sword in his hand. He let out a feral yell as he thrust down with all his might, only to be blocked by the katana. Tommy grunted as his rival used his momentum against him and pushed him back. The two of them stood and ran at each other. There was a rhythmic sound of grunting and clashing as each opponent attacked and blocked each other in their deadly dance. Neither of them were going to back down, and they would keep fighting until one fell.

_**Now you die,**_

_**I have something to say,**_

_**It's better to burn out,**_

_**Than to fade away,**_

_**There can be only one,**_

Tommy doubled over as he was kneed in the stomach, he recovered quickly and grabbed his rival's arms before the sword met his mark, and head butted him. "Cutting it a little close there weren't you?"

"Hey, I fight to win, whatever works right?" His rival grunted, still disoriented from the head butt.

"If you say so," Tommy smirked as he kicked him in the chin, he was fully determined to win this fight.

_**Move over,**_

_**I said move over,**_

_**Hey, hey, hey,**_

The two of them finally broke apart and circled each other, they both were finally showing signs of fatigue, but they were both stubborn. They knew that only one person was going to walk away from this fight alive. And they were both determined to win. They both wanted to be the one. After a few minutes of circling and reserving some energy, the two enemies met up, for the last and most crucial part of their fight. They knew that only one would walk away from this alive. And they welcomed it.

_**Clear the way,**_

_**There's no escape from my authority,**_

_**Didn't I tell you,**_

_**I am the one the only one,**_

_**I am the god of kingdom come,**_

_**Gimme the prize,**_

_**Just gimme the prize,**_

Lunge, slash, parry, dodge, kick. Tommy's face grew emotionless, he was no longer taking things lightly, he was no longer playing, he was fighting for his life, and the determined look in his eyes scared his opponent, just enough to make him falter. Tommy took that window of opportunity and disarmed his rival, kicked him down and killed him. Tommy had won.

_**I am the one,**_

_**The only one,**_

_**I'm the god of kingdom come,**_

_**Gimme the prize…**_

"Good fight Tommy," his rival panted from the ground, the practice sword poised at his neck.

"Thanks Jase," Tommy panted as he pulled the practice sword back and offered him his hand. "It was close though."

"Close?" Kim asked as she, Billy, Zack, and Trini walked over from where they were watching the spar, "You had me thinking you two were going to kill each other!"

"Nah," Jason grinned, "we'd never do that…"

"Yeah, not even Rita can make me kill Jason," Tommy replied growing serious for a moment. "No one will, ever."

Jason slapped Tommy on the shoulder and offered him a grin, trying to bring back the jovial mood that had been with them through out the fight. "So bro, you gonna tell me how you managed to win this one?"

"Simple," Tommy sighed, shaking the memories from his head and then smiled to his friend, "I once heard someone say that to beat evil, you need heart, soul, and steel, because in the end, there can be only one… sometimes I take it to heart."

"Where'd you hear that?" Zack asked.s

"I dunno," Tommy shrugged, "I just… remember something like that."

"Tommy… dear…" Kim looked at him slightly worried, "you watch too many movies."

**There can be only one…**


	2. All Soul's Night

**Disclaimer: **_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, All Souls Night belongs to Loreena McKennitt, Aidan is my own creation. Not out for money, just enjoyment._

**All Souls Night**

_**Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides,**_

_**Figures dance around and around,**_

_**To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness,**_

_**Moving to the pagan sound,**_

Tommy and Kim watched as the other Rangers joined the New Years Eve celebration. Kim laughed as Zack started to do one of his funky dances. She still couldn't believe that they were celebrating their second year as Rangers together. She smiled at Tommy who was yelling for Zack to get down. Tommy smiled back as he let his mind drift… He started to think of the New Years Eve two years ago. In the back of his mind he felt as if he needed to give something a sign to show that he will remembered it. He grew somber as he remembered what it was. Kim turned to him, sensing his mood change.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Kim asked a little concerned.

"It's nothing big." Tommy sighed. "I'm just thinking of all the people I knew. Sometimes it brings me down. Especially when I think of this one person. She died a while ago."

"Some times it helps to talk about it." Kim suggested. "Did you love her?"

"Yeah I loved… her like a sister," Tommy smiled in remembrance. "I knew her since Kindergarten. We were the best of friends till it happened."

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Some bastard attacked us." Tommy sighed as he sat down. "It was on New Years Eve. We were in the town square with this big bonfire going. Her parents came here from Scotland and she told me of a family tradition. On New Years Ever there would be these big bonfires for the souls of their dead relatives. They called it All Soul's Night." Kim squeezed his arm as tears welled up in his eyes. "After she told me, we started to dance to the music that was playing. Some guy who was passing through wanted to dance with her. She said no and he started to force her. I started to help her when he pulled a gun out. But I got shot instead, she fell into the fire and was burned alive."

Tommy broke down and started to cry. Kim moved so that she could hug him. The other Rangers saw something was wrong and walked over to Tommy and Kim. Since Tommy was to choked up to tell them Kim told them what happened.

_**Somewhere in a hidden memory,**_

_**Images float before my eyes,**_

_**Of fragment nights of straw and of bonfires,**_

_**And dancing till the next sunrise,**_

Later that night Tommy was in his bed thinking of her. He looked over on his dresser to the picture taken of them a few years before it happened. They were both smiling at the camera. Her dark brown almost black hair and blue-green eyes were a contrast to the light purple shorts and T-shirt. Tommy was dressed in all green and his hair was flowing down his shoulders. They had their arms draped over each other's shoulders and giving the camera the peace signs. Tommy sighed as he took the picture and held it to his chest letting some tears flow. When he opened his eyes moments later he could almost see her face in the darkness. A light in the window caught his eyes as a familiar voice whispered his name.

"Aidan?" Tommy whispered as he looked out the window.

_**I can see lights in the distance,**_

_**Trembling in the dark cloak of night,**_

_**Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing,**_

_**A waltz on all souls night,**_

Tommy ran through the woods towards the light that seemed to be a bonfire. He stopped short at the edge the woods to see a big bonfire blazing in the middle of a clearing. It looked real but it seemed to be a ghost fire. Just to make sure Tommy looked around to see if anyone was tending to the fire. When he saw no one around he turned to leave. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a figure of a familiar girl in front of him. She had dark brown almost black hair, blue-green eyes and burned light purple clothes, the only thing really strange about her was that she was translucent and she seemed two years older than when he knew her. Tommy backed up a bit in fright just to trip over a root.

"Aidan!" Tommy gasped.

"You klutz." The figure laughed as she walked closer to him and helped him up. "I see you are still tripping over your own two feet."

_**Figures of cornstalks bend in the shadows,**_

_**Held up tall as the flames leap high,**_

_**The green knight holds the holly bush,**_

_**To mark where the old year passes by,**_

The two old friends walked through a corn field hand in hand. Tommy noticed that the bonfire he say in the clearing seemed to follow them around. Tommy kept looking forward as he said to himself in his mind that it was just a dream. Finally Aidan looked at him smirking, "It's not a dream Tommy," she chuckled. "I'm as real as you are at the moment. You didn't tell Kim that you did try to save me."

"I tried to Aidan but I didn't." Tommy sighed trying to keep the tears in. "I got shot in the shoulder as I threw you out of the way but you fell into the fire. I lived, you didn't."

"It was my time." Aidan shrugged. "It's not your fault I died. I couldn't stay with you forever. Even if you are my best friend."

"But I miss you so much." Tommy looked at her desperation in his eyes. "We never got to finish our dance. We never got to do all the things we promised we would do."

"No we didn't get to do all the things we wanted to." Aidan said as she walked back to the bonfire. "But we can finish the dance. And our souls can be free." She Tommy over and pointed to the fire. "What can you see in the flames? What can you hear?"

"I can see us." Tommy whispered. "I can hear Celtic music, I can hear our song."

"Let's dance." Aidan laughed, pulling him to her.

_**I can see lights in the distance,**_

_**Trembling in the dark cloak of night,**_

_**Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing,**_

_**A waltz on all souls night,**_

Tommy grinned as he joined Aidan in the dance, they held hands as the drums beat louder. He felt whole and happy again. He felt safe with his best friend, he closed his eyes as he let out a whoop. When he opened them he saw a real bonfire where the ghostly one once was. He still felt Aidan's presence with him but yet she wasn't there. He looked around and saw that the Rangers were with him and he had Kim in his arms. She laughed at the look on his face.

"You were sleepwalking Tommy!" Kim laughed.

"Yeah bro." Jason said. "We found you dancing in this grove and decided to make a fire and dance with you."

"I walked over to see why you were whooping and you grabbed me." Kim shrugged. "So I just started dancing with you."

Tommy looked around again and saw a figure at the edge of the woods watching him. When he saw her she smiled and started to leave. "Aidan wait!" Tommy yelled as he ran over to her.

_**Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides,**_

_**Figures dance around and around,**_

_**To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness,**_

_**Moving to the pagan sound,**_

Aidan kept walking as Tommy chased her. She stopped on a small bridge that went over a small river. Tommy caught his breath and looked at her. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Don't go Aidan." Tommy gasped. "I need you."

"I'm always gonna be with you Tommy. As will all the other souls that love you." Aidan smiled. "Look." She pointed to the river and Tommy looked at all the little boats that held a candle. One seemed to glow brighter than the rest as if it was a bonfire on a small boat Aidan bent down and picked it up.

"The Japanese would put small boats with candles to represent a dead loved on a river and let it drift out to sea." Aidan whispered. "I think it was so it could join all the other souls. Let me go? "

Tommy nodded slowly as he watched her for a moment. He then leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips across hers before moving away. When he opened his eyes Aidan was gone but he still held the boat that had the candle. Kim walked up to him.

"Was that her?" Kim asked.

"You saw her?" Tommy asked in surprise.

"Yes." Kim smiled. "Was that her?"

"Yeah." Tommy smiled, looking down at the boat. "That was Aidan."

_**Standing on the bridge that crosses,**_

_**The river that goes out to the sea,**_

_**The wind is full of a thousand voices,**_

_**They pass by the bridge and me,**_

Tommy bent down and let the boat go. It started to drift away on the current. Kim took Tommy's hand in her own as they watched the light drift off into the distance. Tommy smiled as he felt the presence of Aidan in his heart and soul.

"Come on you two the fun is just starting!" The other Rangers yelled.

Billy took out his boom box and put his Celtic CD on. When Tommy heard the drums he turned to Kim and smiled as he held out his hand.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Tommy asked.

"Of course." Kim smiled as she took his hand.

_**I can see lights in the distance,**_

_**Trembling in the dark cloak of night,**_

_**Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing,**_

_**A waltz on all souls night,**_

Tommy grinned as he and Kim started dancing to the same music he and Aidan danced to. Soon the other Rangers joined in. They didn't know what had told them what was the right move and the proper dance to this kind of music they just knew what to do. From the distance bonfire a light shined as a female figure danced in the fire and laughed. Tommy smiled as he saw the fire. Kim looked at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Tommy asked.

"For being yourself." Kim smiled. "Happy All Souls Night."

"You too Kim. You too." Tommy smiled as he looked into the flames and saw Aidan dancing with all the souls of the Rangers, even his own.

"Happy All Souls Night Aidan." Tommy whispered. "And thank you."

_**I can see lights in the distance,**_

_**Trembling in the dark cloak of night,**_

_**Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing,**_

_**A waltz on all souls night…**_


	3. The Old Ways

**Disclaimer: **_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, The Old Ways belongs to Loreena McKennitt, Aidan is my own creation. Not out for money, just enjoyment._

**The Old Ways**

_**The pounding sea is calling me home to you.**_

_**The pounding sea is calling me home to you.**_

Tommy stood on the rocks overlooking the ocean, his heart ached for the touch of a loved one. Kim had left him, Aidan was dead, and all the other Rangers had someone. Also being leader of the Rangers weighed heavily on his already frayed nerves. Tommy closed his eyes against the pain.

_**On a dark new year's night**_

_**On the west coast of Clare**_

_**I heard your voice singing**_

_**Your eyes danced the song**_

_**Your hands played the tune**_

_**'Twas a vision before me.**_

Opening his eyes he looked out over the water, a wistful smile crossed his face as he remembered how Aidan loved the ocean. He choked back a sob as he remembered her death. The pain and loneliness were too much. Closing his eyes Tommy started over to the edge of the cliff. Just when he was about to fall a strong hand grabbed his wrist and held him back. Tommy turned to see Aidan looking at him with large disappointed eyes, he noted that she was again his age and she wore a green tank top and jeans instead of her burnt purple clothes.

"What do you think you are doing!" Aidan demanded as she pulled him back from the cliff.

"I-I was coming to join you," Tommy whispered sheepishly.

"No you are not." Aidan snorted crossing her arms. "You're way too smart to pull a stunt like that on everyone… Aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm so tired of life." Tommy answered. "They would be better off without me."

Aidan sighed as she looked over her shoulder and Tommy became aware of other voices surrounding him and Aidan. They were singing and talking. Tommy looked at Aidan with pleading eyes and she smiled with understanding.

"Lets get away from all the noise." Aidan smiled. "I always wanted to walk along the shore with you."

"I know." Tommy nodded as he took her hand. "We never did get the chance."

_**We left the music behind and the dance carried on,**_

_**As we stole away to the seashore,**_

_**We smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair,**_

_**And with sadness you paused.**_

They walked along the shore for hours, neither one said much and Tommy started to feel a little bit better about himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not know that Aidan stopped until he walked into her. He looked up to apologize but stopped when he saw the pain that was in them. As he looked into her eyes he felt tears flow down his face. He wondered what could make Aidan so sad. He wanted to stop her pain.

"If I was still alive would you have gone with Kim?" Aidan asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, no… I don't know," he answered. "I love Kim but I would give her up in a minute if you said so."

"Tommy," Aidan sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "If you ever did that to Kim I would kick your butt into next year. You can't live your life for me."

At those words Tommy looked at her in shock. Partly because he could not believe she said that and partly because it was true.

"I'm not living my life for you," he denied.

"Then really you don't need me here." Aidan smiled as she turned and walked away.

_**Suddenly I knew that you'd have to go,**_

_**Your world was not mine, your eyes told me so,**_

_**Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time,**_

_**And I wondered why.**_

"Wait!" Tommy yelled as he ran after her. "You're leaving me? Just like Kim?" Suddenly he felt more alone than ever.

Aidan smiled as she turned back to him, Tommy went rigged as she hugged him. "Will you relax for once?" Aidan asked as she rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. Tommy relaxed when he saw what she was doing. He responded by putting his arm around her waste and slow danced with her. "You know I'll never leave you." She whispered as they danced to ghostly music. "But you have to live for yourself and no one else."

"Why," Tommy asked. "Why am I the one with all the problems?"

"Because you let them get you down. The guilt, the hurt, and the anger." Aidan answered. "You've become dark and brooding, even your colors on the inside and out have changed."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"You were once the carefree green that I loved so much." Aidan whispered as she swayed with him. "Then you became the white of responsibility, now you are red. Blood red to show your pain and power."

"You got me pegged." Tommy chuckled. "You could always do that. You were always purple, full of love and life. Now you wear green. Why did you change?"

"I changed as you changed Tommy." Aidan smiled at him. "I didn't feel like wearing my burned clothes and green seemed fitting for this visit. Maybe next time I'll wear a different color."

"What color would that be?" Tommy asked as he looked at her.

"What color is the sea…" Aidan answered.

Tommy looked at the water as Aidan put her head back down on his shoulder. Tommy smiled as he watched the moonlight dance on the water.

_**As we cast our gaze on the tumbling sea,**_

_**A vision came o'er me,**_

_**Of thundering hooves and beating wings,**_

_**In the clouds above.**_

"Blue-green." Tommy answered. "A color as deep as my love for life and my friends, alive and dead."

"What do you hear?" Aidan asked.

Tommy closed his eyes and listened to the waves crash against the rocks. He smiled as the sound of the waves turned to the sound of the thunder of a wild horse's feet on the ground as it ran. He also heard his heart beat like a bird's wing as it flew. "Horses hooves and birds wings," he smiled.

"What do you feel?" Aidan's asked with a voice filled with sadness.

"The old ways." Tommy answered without thought.

"Tommy…" Aidan sighed.

_**Turning to go I heard you call my name,**_

_**Like a bird in a cage, spreading its wings to fly,**_

_**"The old ways are lost" you sang as you flew,**_

_**And I wondered why.**_

"Aidan why did you have to die?" Tommy asked as tears ran down his face. "Why couldn't it be like the old ways?"

"The old ways are lost to us Tommy." Aidan answered. "You have to go on without me in your day to day life."

"But I don't want to!" Tommy yelled. "I need you now more then ever. You're my best friend. I love you!"

"I know you love me Tommy." Aidan answered as she looked at him. "I love you too."

Tommy looked into her eyes and he felt as if all his pain and sadness were taken away as she smiled. Tommy smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. He opened them when he felt his lips touch nothing but open air. Tommy looked around and saw Aidan standing on the water with an unearthly glow.

"Aidan…" Tommy called as he walked towards the water. "Don't leave me."

"Don't worry!" Aidan grinned as she called out to him with. "I will always be with you. You're my dragon!"

"But I need your flames!" Tommy yelled over the waves.

Aidan smiled as a golden glow encased her and she turned into a golden raptor. Tommy watched as the bird of prey flew into the moonlight and disappeared in a bright flash of golden light leaving Tommy in total silence except for the waves.

_**The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you.**_

_**The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.**_

"Then don't worry." A voice in his heart whispered. "You have them, and you will always have them."

Tommy looked over the water and kicked at the sand, he knew he did not need to die. Kim still cared for him in some way, Kat liked him, and Aidan would always be with him. He looked down at his feet and saw a golden feather by them. He reached down and picked it up. It was unusually soft Tommy smiled as he passed his fingers over it.

"The old ways aren't lost Aidan." Tommy whispered with a smile. "I still remember them and I always will."


	4. That River

**Disclaimer: **_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, Joe belongs to Rysher Entertainment, That River belongs to Jim Byrnes. Not out for money, just enjoyment._

**That River**

Tommy chuckled as took the last sip from his drink. The band on stage was just about to finish their song. The liquor felt warm in his stomach. When the band finished the lead singer and guitarist who was also the bartender walked over to him.

"Don't you think you had enough kid?" The gray bearded man asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Tommy replied. "This is great stuff."

"What's bugging you kid?" The bartender asked. "I've heard that bartenders make great psychologists."

"You wouldn't understand my problems." Tommy sighed. "I just came up here to get away from it all."

"Away from what all?" The bartender asked with a knowing smile.

"Responsibility, death, life in general." Tommy replied. "I better get to my car and get going."

"I don't think that's a good idea." The bartender replied. "You don't look like you can stand on your own two feet let alone drive."

"I'm fine old man." Tommy snapped as he stood up and then lost consciousness.

When Tommy came to her heard the bartender talking to someone on the phone. Tommy groaned as he sat up and held his head with a screaming headache.

"You okay kid?" The bartender asked as he limped over with use from a cane. "You took a pretty bad hit on the head."

"Where am I?" Tommy asked.

"My back room." The man chuckled. "You spent the last 5 hours on my couch. You can't hold your liquor can you?"

"I guess I can't." Tommy sighed. "Man what a headache. I never did get your name."

"Joe Dawson." The bartender grinned as he held out his hand.

"Tommy Oliver." Tommy replied as he shook it. "Thanks for the couch Joe. And I really liked your music."

"Thanks and your welcome." Joe smiled. "Now you still feel up to telling me what is bugging you?"

"Sure why not." Tommy sighed. "I did want to run away from my life. It's really taken a toll on me."

"Yeah?" Joe asked. "High school that bad?"

"No it's not that." Tommy sighed. "Wait how did you know I was in high school?"

"I can spot a fake ID a mile away Tom." Joe chuckled. "But you looked like you needed a drink. I hope you learned your lesson."

"Oh yeah I defiantly learned my lesson." Tommy chuckled. "Anyway it's not high school. It's other stuff."

"Like what?" Joe asked. "Girls?"

"Well yeah." Tommy sighed. "Three girls. One dumped me when she moved to Florida, one likes me but I'm not really interested, and the last one I don't like to talk about."

"That's bad." Joe sighed. "Did you like her?"

"Like her?" Tommy asked. "Oh I loved her. She was my best friend. She was something else. Sometimes I thought she wasn't real but a dream. She was... special. She never stopped moving. I really don't know how to describe her."

"She was like a river." Joe suggested.

"Yeah..." Tommy replied. "That's exactly what she was like."

Joe chuckled as he got to his feet and went over to the mini bar in the room. He came back with some coffee. Tommy took it and nodded a thanks to Joe. Joe smiled and sat down with a grunt.

"What's wrong with you legs?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing's wrong with my legs." Joe chuckled. "I don't have any."

"Oh sorry." Tommy blushed in embarrassment. "Can I ask how you lost them?"

"Stepped on a mine during Nam." Joe replied. "They had to amputate. I almost let it get me down."

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier." Tommy sighed. "If I had known..."

"Ah it's okay." Joe chuckled. "I got over that years ago. But I've seen your face before."

"You have?" Tommy asked growing suspicious. "Where?"

"In the mirror." Joe replied. "You lost something that meant a lot to you. I got a pretty good guess it was that girl."

"Yeah." Tommy said as he relaxed. "The one that was like a river... It stopped. She died."

"It happens." Joe replied. "People die, things get lost to you, you start to loose yourself as you try to integrate a new way of life."

"That's exactly how I feel!" Tommy exclaimed. "I guess you do make a good psychologist."

"Thanks." Joe chuckled. "So where do you come from. If you don't mind me asking."

"Angel Grove." Tommy replied.

"You're a far way from home Tom." Joe smiled. "You really did want to get away from it all."

"Yeah I am." Tommy sighed. "It's real cold up here."

"Well we all can't live in sunny California where the worst thing that happens is an earthquake." Joe chuckled. "Some places are just as nice though.

"Well you really haven't heard a lot of news from Angel Grove then." Tommy replied sourly.

"No I have a lot to do here in Seacouver. I work two jobs. Not enough time for other word news." Joe chuckled.

"Two jobs?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah Tom. I'm a bartender and a musician." Joe smiled.

"Oh yeah." Tommy replied. "I still have a hangover. I guess I'm still not thinking straight."

Joe shrugged as he took a sip from his coffee and let Tommy have a little bit of quiet to gather his thoughts. Tommy smiled as he let the coffee clear his system and looked around. He noticed that Joe didn't call him Tommy but Tom. It felt good to have some one older than him call him by a grown up name and not talk to him like a kid. He let his thoughts drift back to Kim, Kat, and Shana. He missed them all especially Shana and Kim. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Joe watching him with an amused smile. Tommy looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked.

"Well you remind me of two friends I have and you were chuckling." Joe replied. "What was so funny?"

"I was thinking about what my friend would say about me getting drunk and passing out. "Tommy replied. "She would have kicked my ass."

"Yeah well getting drunk isn't the best thing for people." Joe replied. "And kids today think they are immortal."

"Yeah well who wants to live forever?" Tommy laughed bitterly. "I would hate to be immortal."

"Why's that?" Joe asked.

"Well seeing friends and loved ones die for one thing." Tommy replied. "And if I was immortal and became a drug addict or alcoholic I could really mess up my life and maybe kill someone else's."

"Yeah that's true." Joe smiled. "Good think immortals aren't real."

"Yeah good thing." Tommy sighed as he thought of Zedd and Zordon. "Immortality would be real lonely."

"Tom it's getting early." Joe sighed. "If you want to you can spend the rest of the morning here. I need to get some sleep."

"You sure it's okay?" Tommy asked. "I mean I could sleep in my car or find a hotel."

"Trust me it's okay." Joe replied. "But before I go tell me about the girl who dumped you. Why did she do it?"

"She met some one else. Or so she says." Tommy replied. "I never said good-bye or told her how I felt. I feel like there was no closure. Like my friend who died she was like a river."

"Ever think of sending her a song?" Joe asked.

"No..." Tommy replied. "Heck I can't even sing."

"Well maybe the songs you listen to aren't the kind your voice can sing to. Look tomorrow when I get back we'll try a song out and you can send it to the one who dumped you." Joe smiled. "I think I know the perfect song also."

"Okay. I'm open for it." Tommy replied as he laid back down. "Good-night Joe. And thanks for the open ear."

"Your welcome Tom." Joe replied as he walked out.

About one week later Kimberly Hart was checking her mail when she looked at a package that looked like it held something small and hard in it from Seacouver."

"Seacouver?" Kim said to herself as she looked at the writing. "Never heard of it. The writing looks like Tommy's. What's he doing in Seacouver?"

Kim opened the package and found that a tape was in it. She smiled as she walked up to her room and read the letter. It was a letter from Tommy and also a number and address to a bar called Joe's.

_Dear Kim,_

_Hi. I know you might not want to hear from me after that letter but I felt that I needed some sort of closure. I know you must think I'm a dork for doing this but a friend said it might help. Anyway it's a song that tells you the way I feel about you. You'll hear my friend Joe Dawson in the background with the vocals and guitar. But it's my singing. And I think it's pretty good. Hope you like it. And even if you don't love me anymore I still love you and I am still your friend forever._

_Love,_

_Tommy_

_PS: The number and address is to Joe's bar. He told me that if you ever need advice or just a listening ear he'll talk to you. Trust me it's worth it._

Kim chuckled as she finished reading the letter. She then looked at the tape and popped it into her tape deck and played it.

**_No one ever loved that river,_**

_**Rain form the highlands,**_

_**A mirror for the Cajun moon,**_

_**A road without a memory,**_

_**Of anything that started out as blue,**_

**_Well you can pour me,_**

_**like a jug of wine,**_

_**Into the gulf of Mexico, honey**_

_**Until the end of time,**_

_**But no one ever loved that river,**_

_**The way I love you,**_

_**You move with your own rhythm,**_

_**Like tide on the river,**_

_**Lightning on the Ponchatrain,**_

_**The way you come to me at midnight,**_

_**Warm and naked as the rain,**_

_**What were you whispering down at Natchez,**_

_**Cause it muddied up my mind,**_

_**About some great ocean,**_

_**Going to make you leave it all behind,**_

_**Well, no one ever loved that river,**_

_**The way I love you,**_

_**You've got land above the salt line,**_

_**Bougainvillea in you hair,**_

_**The barges pole from new Orleans,**_

_**You said you'd leave without a care,**_

_**But the rumor on the river is,**_

_**Anything that touches you will be free,**_

_**But I know you can't be free,**_

**_Well, you can never leave this river,_**

_**Without me,**_

_**Oh your eyes they flash defiance, **_

_**They will not wait upon my word,**_

_**Draw my eyes across the skyline,**_

_**Like some long and graceful bird,**_

**_Your lips have known me better, honey,_**

_**And that satin ball of fir turns to blue,**_

_**I cannot leave this river,**_

_**I will not leave this river,**_

_**Without you,**_

_**No one ever loved that river,**_

_**The way I loved you**_

**_No oh!_**

_**No one ever loved that river,**_

_**The way I loved you.**_

Kim sighed as she listened to the tape and then looked at the letter Tommy sent her. She smiled a little as she checked her watch to make sure that the time difference wasn't to bad. She chewed on her bottom lip as the phone rang a couple of times. On the fifth ring a man picked up.

"Joe's blues bar this is Joe speaking." A friendly voice answered the phone…


	5. Who Wants To Live Forever?

**Disclaimer: **_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, Richie, Duncan, and Joe belong to Rysher Entertainment, Who Wants to Live Forever belongs to Queen. Not out for money, just enjoyment._

**Who Wants To Live Forever?**

_**There's no time for us,**_

_**There's no place for us,**_

_**What is this thing that builds our dreams,**_

_**Yet slips away from us.**_

Tommy chuckled as he drove to Joe's bar. Early that morning he got a call from his bartender bud that Kim was there and wanted to see him. He had gotten dressed and into the car in a hurry. It took him five hours to drive from Angel Grove, California to Seacouver, Washington. He was so excited about seeing Kim again and talking to Joe. Tommy changed the radio station to a more lively station. The song was happy and energetic. Tommy's mood matched the song completely. He passed a Dojo on his way to Joe's. Two men were walking out of the Dojo. One was a red headed teen that seemed to be a little older than Tommy and one was a man that looked to be around thirty years old. Tommy tried to read what the sign over the store said when a car came his way at an incredible speed. Seeing it Tommy wrenched the wheel to the side, trying to dodge the car, he lost control and hit the other car head on.

_**Who wants to live forever,**_

_**Who wants to live forever...?**_

_**Oooooohhhhh...**_

Tommy woke up with sharp intake of breath. He felt cold and naked. He sat up slowly as he looked around a little disoriented. "Where am I?" he groaned.

"Here put these on quick," A deep baritone voice answered as some clothes were tossed in Tommy's direction.

"What?" Tommy asked starting to get dressed.

"Hurry up!" The owner of the voice who happened to be the man from the Dojo hissed. "We got to get out of here before they come back."

Tommy shut up as he finished getting dressed and joined the man at the door when he was done. The red head that had been with the man was standing outside the door keeping an eye out for intruders. When the teen nodded an okay the man grabbed Tommy's wrist and dragged him out of the cold room.

"I-I remember passing your place and then a car coming at me," Tommy whispered. "Did I pass out?"

"Something like that." The man replied as he looked over his shoulder.

Tommy looked over his shoulder at the room they were just in, he then felt like he was going to be sick when he realized where he had been. It was the Morgue.

_**There's no chance for us,**_

_**It's all decided for us,**_

_**This world has only one sweet moment,**_

_**Set aside for us.**_

"Okay… let me get this straight…" Tommy sighed as he looked at Joe who sat across from him in the bar. "I died. But I didn't die. I can't stay dead unless my head is cut off. Right?"

"Something like that." Joe replied.

"So I am going to be eighteen forever?" Tommy asked still confused.

"You will never see nineteen." The man who dragged him out of the morgue sighed. "You also need to learn how to defend yourself."

"Why's that?" Tommy asked. "Is someone going to come after me because I can't die?"

"Well yeah." The red head replied. "We are in this thing called The Game. There are rules and one of those rules is learning how to fight."

"That's nothing new." Tommy sighed. "I've been fighting for my life for over three years now. Uh... I never got your names."

"I'm Richie Ryan, and this is Duncan MacLeod." The red head smiled. "What do you mean by fighting for your life?"

"Angel Grove." Joe sighed as he thought. "That place sounds familiar… Wait a second… You're one of the Power Rangers!"

"Yeah." Tommy smiled. "We've been fighting forces of evil for years now. Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, The Machine Empire, and Divatox. Wait till I tell the others. They will flip."

"You can't tell the others Tom." Joe sighed. "They know you're dead."

"What!" Tommy's face drained of color at that statement.

_**Who wants to live forever,**_

_**Who dares to love forever,**_

_**When love must die.**_

"Kim was there and identified your body Tommy." Duncan explained. "It was hard on her; you didn't look good when she did. She took your clothes, your watch, and some weird band on your arm before she left."

"You mean I can never see my friends again?" Tommy whispered. "I can never tell Kim how much I love her?"

When all three men shook their heads Tommy felt his life go down the tube. He was alone, again, forever. In a burst of anger, and adrenaline Tommy flipped over a table before bolting out of the bar. Just running, tears blinding him.

_**But touch my tears with your lips,**_

_**Touch my world with your fingertips,**_

_**And we can have forever,**_

_**And we can love forever,**_

_**Forever is our today,**_

When Tommy finally stopped running he found himself in the park he tried to keep going but his legs gave out. He landed in the dirt hard and just laid there sobbing. Kim was gone, his life stripped from him in one brief moment of carelessness and now he had to spend an eternity alone and fighting to stay alive. He looked up into the sky and screamed.

"Why!" Tommy cried. "Why am I cursed!" he pushed his face into the earth as he sobbed. He thought about asking Duncan to end it and take his head, or Richie. All he wanted was his endless suffering to stop before it even started. His thoughts were a whirlwind in his head and they would have stayed that way but a feeling overcame him. It was an instinct that hurt but felt good at the same time, like it wanted him to get up and fight… to kill. Looking up he saw Richie standing over him, a resigned expression on his face and two beers in his hand, one offered towards Tommy.

_**Who wants to live forever,**_

_**Who wants to live forever,**_

_**Forever is our today,**_

Night found them walking around the park and exchanging life stories. Tommy told Richie about the spells put on him, the death of Aidan, and all the crap he went through. Richie in turn told him about his life and how his friend died while he lived.

"So you know how I feel?" Tommy asked Richie as they walked around the park.

"Some ways more than others." Richie replied. "I lost a lot of people dear to me due to my immortality. But I held on to the good memories and trashed the bad ones."

"But I don't want to just drop Kim and the others. They need me... The world needs me." Tommy protested.

"That part of the world can't have you. Those bad guys you mention, they used you to hurt your friends. If you went back there and those creeps got their hands on you a lot of bad stuff could happen. It's safer for you and your friends."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tommy sighed. "So I just got to wait till I find the right path in my life."

"We all do." Richie replied. "Just remember… There can be only one. And you may have to wait for a long time."

"I know." Tommy chuckled. "But who wants to live forever?"

_**Who waits forever anyway?**_


	6. Winds of the Heart

**Disclaimer: **_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, Duncan, Joe, Richie, and Adam belong to Rysher Entertainment, I Don't Know belongs to Celine Dion. Not out for money, just enjoyment._

**Winds Of The Heart**

It was night at Joe's bar, Tommy was there, having a drink, hanging out with Joe, and his friends, trading old war stories which was interesting when you had a Vietnam vet, three immortals, and a Power Ranger doing the storytelling. When they heard the front door open they all froze, watching as the tan slender legs of Kimberly Hart start to descend the stairs. Joe got up to head her off as Adam and Richie scrambled to drag a reluctant Tommy to the back room of the bar. Richie put a finger to his lips as he listened at the door.

"Hi Kimberly." Joe smiled. "Can I help you?"

Kim looked up at Joe with tear filled eyes. "I needed someone to talk to. And I didn't think my friends would listen." Her voice was thick with emotion. "They just keep trying to cheer me up. The tell me not to blame myself but it's my fault."

"What's your fault?" Joe asked confused.

"Tommy's death." Kim replied.

_**A mountain of stone, a door of steel,**_

_**Can't stand in my way I'd go on,**_

_**Brutal machines, unbending laws, **_

_**Can't slow me down, I'd go on,**_

_**I've learned how to deal and when to fight,**_

_**I know what's real, I know what's right,**_

_**I'm not afraid, a wounded dove,**_

_**I can be tender in a world so tough,**_

"What?" Duncan asked as he walked over to Kim.

"If I didn't come here Tommy would have never got into that accident," Kim whispered. "He wouldn't have died."

At those words Tommy opened his mouth. "Ki-mmmppphhh!" Richie and Adam both clamped their hands over Tommy's mouth before he could go to Kim.

"Have a seat Kim." Joe sighed. "We do need to talk."

"The others say that I shouldn't blame myself." Kim sobbed as she sat down. "They tell me that he's in a better place. They don't even know the truth. They just don't get it."

"The truth?" Duncan asked.

"Tommy's body disappeared from the morgue. His parents had a John Doe his place in the coffin." Kim whispered.

"I see." Joe said sparing a glance to Duncan.

_**I'm sure I could face the bitter cold,**_

_**But life without you, I don't know, **_

_**I don't know,**_

"Mr. MacLeod, I loved Tommy and when I heard that his body was missing I had two thoughts running through my head." Kim said as she looked at Duncan. "Either Tommy was alive or someone stole his body. I don't know how I'm going to live without Tommy. I loved him so much."

"I'm sure Tommy doesn't blame you for the accident." Duncan replied as he placed a hand over Kim's. "I didn't know him but if he was anything like Joe said he was Tommy would never blame you for anything."

_**The winds of the heart can blow me down, **_

_**Blow me down,**_

_**But I get right up and I stand my ground,**_

_**I've tasted fear, my share of pain,**_

_**The wasted tears of love in vain,**_

_**I've held you tight, pushed you away,**_

_**Now with all my might I beg you to stay,**_

"I was so blind." Kim sobbed. "When I could have stayed with him I left. I pushed him away. I wanted him to be happy. But I made him miserable. I would give anything for him to be with me now. I begged him to stay with me when I was in the hospital. But he slipped through my fingers."

"It happens." Duncan said. "It was his time to go. I'm sure he knew you were there every step of the way."

"I begged him to stay. I was holding his hand so tight." Kim whispered. "Why couldn't he stay?"

_**I'm sure I could face,**_

_**Sure I could face,**_

_**The bitter cold,**_

_**So Cold,**_

_**But life without you,**_

_**I don't know,**_

_**I don't know,**_

Tommy struggled against Richie and Adam as they held him back from the door. Hot tears were streaming down his face. But their heat couldn't do anything to ease the cold that was growing in his chest. He wanted to go to Kim and make everything better. Finally he bit Richie's hand with all his might.

"Ow!" Richie hissed, yanking his hand away from Tommy's mouth. "What the hell was that for?"

"Let me go to her." Tommy begged quietly. "Please. You can't do this to us. Can't you hear her pain?"

"It's better this way Tommy." Adam replied. "Let her go. She thinks you are dead. Don't kill her."

"Kill her?" Tommy asked.

"If you told her you were immortal. A part of her would die." Richie explained. "She might leave you again. She might stay. But she will die before you. It's much more painful than what's going on now."

"But you don't understand!" Tommy hissed lunging for the door. Adam and Richie grabbed him and wrestled him back. He finally gave up and slumped onto the couch sobbing. "I don't know how my life will be without her." Tommy sobbed.

_**I know what I want,**_

_**I know what I need,**_

_**I know just what I need**_,

_**But there's just one thing I must believe,**_

_**I must believe,**_

_**Deep in the night by a dying flame,**_

_**You will be there when I call your name,**_

_**Call your name,**_

"I believe that he's alive." Kim said "He's too good to die. Not like that. Not without a fighting chance. He's not like that. He's a fighter."

"Kim that's a good thing to believe but the others won't accept that." Joe sighed. "They don't understand your connection."

"I know Joe." Kim smiled slightly. "I haven't told them that though. I know Tommy's alive. I can feel it in my gut."

"You better get back home before it gets too dark." Duncan said as he looked at Joe questioningly. Joe shook his head negatively.

"Yeah." Kim said as she wiped her eyes dry. "Thanks for listening. I needed it. I know why Tommy liked you so much Joe."

"I always heard bartenders made good psychologists." Joe smiled.

"Nice to see you again Mr. MacLeod." Kim held out her hand.

"It's nice to see that I could help." Duncan replied kissing it.

_**I'm sure I could face,**_

_**Sure I could face,**_

_**The bitter cold,**_

_**So cold,**_

_**But life without you,**_

_**I don't know,**_

_**I don't know,**_

Kim smiled and walked out of the bar. As she got outside she felt the bitter cold of Seacouver's winter air. She turned her collar up and walked to her car knowing she could face it believing that Tommy was alive.

Tommy watched her car pull out of the parking lot. He closed his eyes as the wind blew a tear off his face. She could face the cold of the world. But could he face the cold of eternal life without her?

"You going to be okay Tommy?" Richie asked as he walked up next to the immortal teen.

"I don't know." Tommy sighed. "I honestly don't know."

_**I don't know...**_


	7. Revenge of the Soul

**Disclaimer: **_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, Cry Little Sister belongs G. Tom Mac, Aidan and Keith are my own creation. Not out for money, just enjoyment._

**Revenge Of The Soul**

"So you are saying while we are here living our lives and going our merry way. These aliens want to take over the world and they always attack Angel Grove?" Richie asked as he and Tommy walked home from a movie and munched on hot dogs.

"Yup." Tommy chuckled. "They send these big cheesy looking monsters down to wreck havoc on the town."

"And then these rainbow colored hero's in helmets attack the monster? "Richie added. "And during the fight the monster grows to the size of Godzilla?"

"Mmm hmm." Tommy agreed.

"And they were called the Power Rangers…" Richie filed this into his brain.

"Bingo." Tommy smiled.

"And you were one of them?" Richie looked at the teen skeptically.

"Yup." Tommy took a bite of his hot dog. "Actually I was once evil."

"Really?" Richie asked.

"You see I was under a spell." Tommy smiled. "But my friends broke it and I joined them."

"And you stayed the Green Ranger?" Richie was having a hard time buying this.

"Well first I was the Green Ranger, then the White Ranger, then the Red Ranger." Tommy replied. "It's really not that complicated."

"For you maybe." Richie chuckled. "But it's hard for me to swallow. I mean aliens, floating heads in glass tubes, a skinless guy, and robots the size of buildings. I just can't believe it."

"And yet you believe in immortals who go around chopping people's heads off and getting hit by lightning." Tommy retorted.

"Heh, heh. You got me there." Richie laughed.

The two good friends turned a corner when it hit them, the presence of another Immortal. Both teens looked around to see where it was coming from when a blast of fire flew towards Tommy. Reflexively Tommy threw his arms up in front of him to shield himself from the blast when he felt Richie's hands on him.

"Tommy!" Richie yelled as he shook his shoulder. "Yo Tommy what's wrong?"

"The fire." Tommy replied as he lowered his arms to look into the fire. "Don't you see the flames?"

Richie followed Tommy's line of sight to see a man that looks to be in his mid twenties looking at them. Richie sensed that he was the immortal the two of them felt. Tommy opened his eyes slowly to see the flames burning in front of him. But they were the familiar ghost flames that usually were around when he was visited by Aidan's ghost. Tommy looked around for Aidan then looked forward when she didn't show herself. When he saw the man in front of them Tommy saw red and his hand went to his shoulder where an old scar was.

"You!" Tommy snarled.

"Who's he?" Richie asked.

"The bastard that killed Aidan!" Tommy yelled as he started towards the man. "And a dead man!"

_**Last fire will rise,**_

_**Behind those eyes,**_

_**Black House will rock,**_

_**Blind boys don't lie,**_

_**Immortal fear,**_

_**That voice so clear,**_

_**Through broken walls,**_

_**That scream I hear,**_

"Tommy wait!" Richie yelled as he tackled the young immortal. "We don't know this guy, and you are not ready to take him on."

"Let me go!" Tommy yelled in anger. "He killed Aidan! He can't get away alive!"

"Let him go for now!" Richie was having a hard time holding the enraged teen back. "He's not worth loosing your head over."

Tommy struggled with Richie as the man smirked and walked away. Tears were streaming down his face. The anger, the hate, and the loss were almost too much for him. As he struggled the flames died down. Out of the corner of his eye Tommy saw Aidan's form in the shadows. Finally the adrenaline rush left him and he slumped onto the ground. Richie looked at him concerned.

"Aidan…" Tommy whispered as he let the tears fall.

_**Cry little sister,**_

_**Thou Shall Not Fall,**_

_**Come, come to your brother,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fly,**_

_**Un-chain me sister,**_

_**Thou Shall Not see,**_

_**Love is with your brother,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fade,**_

Duncan handed a mug of coffee to the teen on the office couch as he listened to him. From what Tommy was saying the immortal that was in town was the one that killed his best friend years ago. And the ghost of the best friend visited him from time to time. Duncan rubbed his eyes. Something in this tableau just didn't fit. He was about to ask Tommy to explain more when a young woman walked into the dojo. Duncan sighed and placed his mug down.

"Excuse me for a moment Tommy." Duncan said as he walked out of the office. "Can I help you miss?"

The young girl looked at Duncan as she smiled. Duncan could have sworn that she had a look of fire in her eyes.

"I was wondering if you know who this man is." The young woman asked as she handed Duncan a picture.

Duncan took the picture and studied it for a moment. The blond hair, brown eyes, and hoop earring were familiar. An old enemy of his from around 300 years old. "Yes I do, his name is Keith," he looked at the girl again and saw that her clothes and some of her skin were burned. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing." The woman sighed covering the burn.

"Mac?" Tommy asked from the office.

"I'll be right there…" Duncan called back as he looked at the office. When he turned back to the young woman she was gone without a trace. Only lingering scent of smoke was where she stood.

_**Blue masquerade,**_

_**Strangers will come,**_

_**When will they learn,**_

_**This loneliness,**_

_**Temptation lead,**_

_**Beats like a drum,**_

_**Deep in your veins,**_

_**I will not,**_

Tommy looked at the picture with pure rage in his eyes. "That's him… that's the man that killed Aidan."

"Tommy let me deal with him." Duncan sighed. "He's three hundred years old and very good with a sword. You'll die."

Tommy looked at the Highlander. "Forget it. This is my fight! And I won't die. I am going to bring him down."

"Do you want justice or revenge Tommy?" Duncan asked.

"What do you care MacLeod!" Tommy yelled. "You never knew Aidan! You weren't like a brother to her! You never even saw a picture of her! You know nothing about her!"

"No I don't," Duncan's voice was quiet. "But I know you. And I know your emotions keep you from reaching your true potential. I don't want you fighting this man."

"And I don't care what you want. I'm going after him. He's going to pay for killing Aidan." Tommy growled as he left the office.

Duncan sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "That kid is going to get himself killed."

_**Loves little sister,**_

_**Thou Shall Not Fall,**_

_**Come, come to your brother,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fly,**_

_**Un-chain me sister,**_

_**Thou Shall Not see,**_

_**Love is with your brother,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fade,**_

Keith looked up from the paper as he felt the Presence. He smiled when he saw Tommy walk over. "So it's Tommy Oliver. How's that lovely friend of yours?"

"She's dead. Thanks to you." Tommy snarled. "And now I am going to show you how she must feel."

"I don't think so." Keith smirked. "You see Tommy… I know you. I know your strengths and weaknesses. And when I kill you… I'm going to go to Angel Grove and seduce that lovely brunette you care some much about. What's her name? Kimberly…?"

Keith never got a chance to finish his sentence as Tommy drew his sword and slashed him across the chest. Keith looked at him in surprised amusement.

"You are not going anywhere near Kim!" Tommy's voice was a deadly whisper. "You are never going to hurt another woman again."

Keith shrugged as he took his sword out. "Suit yourself Tommy. It's your funeral!" Sparks flew as the two metal blades connected. The fight had begun and only one would win. Only one would keep his head.

_**My Shangri-La,**_

_**I can't forget,**_

_**Why you were mine,**_

_**I need you now,**_

"Give it up Tommy." Keith chuckled as he slashed the teen across the shoulder. "You'll never beat me. And soon you will truly be dead."

"Go to hell." Tommy panted as he swung at Keith.

"No thanks." Keith replied as he blocked and hamstrung Tommy. The cry of pain made Keith smile, "There can be only one and that will be me!" Keith raised his blade for the killing blow. "And if Kim refuses me. The into the fire with her… Just like Aidan."

With those words and that thought Tommy cried out again. Not in pain but in rage and anger. He ignored the pain as he turned and blocked Keith's sword with his own and disarmed him. Tommy stabbed Keith in the gut as the blond turned for his sword. One of Aidan's favorite songs was flowing through his mind as he stood over the dying man.

"Thou shall not fall," Tommy grunted as he staggered towards Keith, his wounds already healing, "Thou shall not fly," Flames erupted around the two as the presence filled both Keith and Tommy. "Thou shall not hear," Keith looked to where the other immortal was and saw the girl he killed behind the young immortal. His eyes widened as Tommy raised his sword, "Thou shall not fail!" Tommy yelled as his sword neatly sliced through the skin, muscle, bone, and fat.

Then the quickening came.

_**Cry little sister,**_

_**Thou Shall Not Fall,**_

_**Cry, come to your brother,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fly,**_

_**Un-chain me sister,**_

_**Thou Shall Not sleep,**_

_**Love is with your brother,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fear,**_

Tommy gasped as he tasted the start of the Quickening. It was pure pleasure that made him fall to his knees. It felt like a lover's hands caressing every part of his body. There was no Tommy Oliver, no Kimberly Hart, no Aidan Mackenzie. There was only this and he would do anything to get this feeling again. Then the pain, Tommy cried out as he felt the ripping pain run through him. It felt like fire he could feel the fire burning him as it did Aidan. Yet he wasn't dying he was living. As the fire spread through his body the memories came, and they were not his own. Tommy felt like he was loosing himself in the memories and he clutched frantically for anything to keep himself from being overwhelmed by Keith's memories.

"Thou shall not fall," It was Aidan's voice. Tommy grabbed onto that voice like it was his only link to sanity. "Thou shall not fly," Kim's voice joined in and he saw her face through the memories. He grabbed onto that also. "Thou shall not fear," both the girls that were most prominent in his heart spoke together. It was like their souls joined into one to save him. Tommy watched as an ethereal hand reached out to him through the burning and the memories. "Thou shall not fail…" Tommy heard his voice as he grasped the hand.

Then the pleasure was back. Tommy gasped again as it flowed through his body. He vaguely remembered Duncan telling him some immortal go head hunting just for that feeling. Tommy now understood why. But he wasn't going to be like that. He was going to be good, for Aidan, for Kimberly, for himself. Some part of his mind told him that he was holding something solid and his heart told him that it was something important. Tommy clutched it to him as he fought the addiction to the pleasure. As it ended he opened his eyes to see the world in a new way.

He opened his eyes to find he was holding Aidan.

_**Cry little sister,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fall,**_

_**Come, come to your brother,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fly,**_

_**Un-chain me sister,**_

_**Thou Shall Not feel,**_

_**Love is with your brother,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fear,**_

"Aidan?" Tommy whispered. "You were here? You saw me kill?"

"I saw you become a man Tommy," Aidan whispered, "I saw you fulfill a promise made."

"It's different." Tommy said in awe. "I'm different. You're different."

"You grew up Tommy." Aidan smiled the smile Tommy loved. "As a Ranger you had a baptism of fire. This was your baptism of lightning. You can make your own choices now. Duncan can't tell you what's right or wrong. He knows you can handle yourself. And he knows that it is time for you to be on your own."

"Thank you." Tommy looked into her blue eyes. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Tommy you're my dragon." Aidan giggled. "I'll always be here for you. And as long as you stay true to yourself, you'll never fail."

Tommy nodded as he hugged Aidan as tightly as he could. She hugged him back as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he was alone again and he had one last thing he had to do.

"Kim." Tommy whispered.

He had to make a decision. Will he see her again and tell her what he was? Or would he let her go and start over on his new life?

If you were in his shoes… What would you choose?

_**Cry little sister,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fall,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fly,**_

_**Thou Shall Not hear,**_

_**Thou Shall Not fail,**_

_**Yeah-heheah...**_


	8. Whisper

**Disclaimer: **_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, Whisper belongs to Evanescence, Dani and the She-Demon are my own creations. You should know the drill by now._

**Whisper**

Tommy woke from his dream, no his nightmare, with a strangled gasp. He felt the Presence of another Immortal nearby and reacted on instinct. Rolling out of bed he pulled her saber and looked around wildly. "You're not taking me, no one's taking me against my will!" he promised himself, looking around the room with crazed eyes.

He relaxed slightly when the feeling of the Presence faded. Secretly, he was glad for the interruption that woke him. He had been dreaming of what he could have happened if he stayed with the Power Rangers even after his death and rebirth as an Immortal. Dreams of blood, death, and destruction. As it has always been ever time he closed his eyes for the past month.

The dreams always started out fine, but then his friends would be systematically killed by a demon. The demon had two forms, one form was that of himself as a Green Ranger, the other one was of a woman. The woman scared Tommy almost as much, if not a little more than the Green Ranger did. She wore leather, but it was covered in blood of those she slaughtered. Hell, the blood covered half her body and face turning the face from something of beauty and awe into something of horror. Her hair was pitch black, her eyes glowed green, the same shade as his Green Ranger uniform, and the skin that wasn't marred by blood was tanned dark from the sun.

The blood patterns on both the Green Ranger and the she demon were identical and Tommy didn't know which mind demon to be more terrified of. The devil he knew, or the demon he didn't. Rubbing his face, Tommy slid to the floor and pulled his legs to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his knees he rested his face on them and started to rock, muttering to himself. "Don't sleep, don't die… don't sleep, don't die."

**Catch me as I fall,  
Say you're here and it's all over now,  
Speaking to the atmosphere,  
No one's here and I fall into myself,  
This truth drives me into madness,  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,  
If I will it all away,**

"You okay there Tom?" Joe asked as the Immortal sat down at the bar next to Adam.

"Fine, can I have a beer?" Tommy yawned.

Joe watched the young Immortal skeptically as he handed him a beer. Tommy took it and downed half of it in one pull. Even Adam raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah… you're fine." Adam smirked, turning back to Joe. "So… any word from Dani yet?"

Joe smiled, leaning forward on the bar, "She's gonna be here tonight to grace us with a song. You wanna meet her Tom?"

"Pass," Tommy handed Joe some money and grabbed a second beer before leaving. He stopped when he felt the Buzz wash over him. His eyes darted around before looking towards Adam. The elder Immortal was watching the door silently, but he relaxed when he saw who was at it and went back to his beer. Turning Tommy went to greet who he thought was Duncan, he froze when his eyes met those of a young looking woman's. Her hair was black as pitch, and her eyes were green.

"No!" Tommy Screamed before bolting for the back door, leaving behind two bewildered friends.

**Don't turn away,  
Don't give in to the pain,  
Don't try to hide,  
Though they're screaming your name,  
Don't close your eyes,  
God knows what lies behind them,  
Don't turn out the light,  
Never sleep never die,**

The dream was different this time. Yes, as usual his friends were killed, but this time, he was doing half the killing dressed up as the Green Ranger while the she demon was killing the other. He turned towards her just as she finished slitting Kim's throat and smirked to him.

"Admit it Tommy, you're just like me, a murderer. You just hide it better."

Tommy shook his head slightly and stumbled back from the She-Demon. "Get away! I'm not like you!"

"Aren't you?" The She-Demon advanced on him, getting in his face. "How many lives have you endangered, how many people's blood is on your hands? You can't beat me, not alone."

"Then how do I beat you?"

"Her." The She-Demon nodded over her shoulder.

Behind her stood Rita, one hand curled around her staff the other beckoning him to her.

"NO!" Tommy threw himself off the bed, backing into a corner. "Never again…" he panted as he curled up in the corner of the room shivering. "Never… again…"

**I'm frightened by what I see,  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come,  
Immobilized by my fear,  
And soon to be blinded by tears,  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,  
If I will it all away,**

"He hasn't slept for more than an hour or two a night," Tommy looked towards the unfamiliar voice as he walked into the bar. He frowned at the red head talking to Joe, she either didn't see him there or was ignoring him. "He is in no condition for the Game, every time he senses another Immortal all he can do is shake. It's as if he's afraid."

"I am not afraid!" He marched over to the red head and spun her around, slamming her against the table. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ow!" the red head pulled away with a glare before she punched him. "Hands off!"

"Dani!" Joe groaned, rubbing his temple. "Tom, this is one of my daughters Danielle Dawson. Dani, you know Tom."

"You're my watcher?" Tommy's eyes narrowed at the woman.

"Oh please, as if." Dani rolled her eyes and moved to her guitar. "My charge is in town, it's not you Mr. Oliver."

"Is your charge hunting me?"

"No, my charge is visiting friends."

"Who is your charge?"

"None of your business."

Tommy followed Dani, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. He ignored the yell of his name from Joe as he get in the red headed Watcher's face. "Tell me who it is," his voice was low and dangerous. "And I might let you live."

"TOM!" Joe yelled again, watching Dani silently, fearing for his niece.

Tommy looked towards the door, paling slightly when he felt the Presence of another Immortal. Standing in the doorway was the She-Demon. For a moment he thought that she looked just as she did in his dream, but when he blinked again he saw that she was dressed in normal clothes with her skin and hair clean. Another striking difference from his dream was the fact that she looked pissed.

"Put… her… down…"

The She-Demon sounded different than in his dream. In his mind she had an American accent, in reality it was mixed, hard to place. Her hands were clenched, but her stance was relaxed, her eyes were still the brilliant green of his Green Ranger suit and they flashed in fury. Tommy immediately dropped Dani and glared at the She-Demon.

"I'm nothing like you! I'll never be like you!" Joe gaped at the young man, Tommy's eyes were glazed, he was clearly losing it as Dani had said. "I can take you."

The She-Demon's eyes narrowed. "Really now?" Without another word she turned and headed outside, waiting for Tommy.

**Don't turn away,  
Don't give in to the pain,  
Don't try to hide,  
Though they're screaming your name,  
Don't close your eyes,  
God knows what lies behind them,  
Don't turn out the light,  
Never sleep never die,**

Tommy followed her out into the alley. He was shaking from the memory of his dreams and the She-Demon's form kept flickering between her real one and his dream one. He pulled his saber and got into a ready position. She already had her sword out it was a simple yet elegant blade, very much like Adam's Ivanhoe. Unlike him, the She-Demon just stood there watching him, relaxed, like she wasn't even ready for the fight. Tommy panted softly as he watched her, getting himself ready for the fight.

A familiar sound distracted them both, looking up towards a roof where the sound originated they both saw Rita Repulsa standing there, watching the two with interest. The She-Demon frowned before looking to Tommy.

"Friend of yours?"

"No." Tommy growled, looking back to the She-Demon. "I thought she was a friend of yours."

The She-Demon raised an eyebrow and shrugged before moving to attack. Tommy yelped in surprise as he just barely blocked her sword. When the swords connected all Tommy could see was his dreamscape. He was in his blood covered Green Ranger uniform and the She-Demon was in her familiar clothes. They weren't in an alley, but a corpse covered hill. Tommy yelled as he shoved the She-Demon away from him.

"I'll kill you." He snarled rushing at her.

The fight was fast, the fight was hard, but the fight also was unbalanced. The She-Demon was faster, stronger, well trained. It was different than when he trained with Duncan, or when he had fought others in The Game, she was something else, he could feel power from her. Tommy fell back from a punch to his solar plexus, scrabbling up he looked around for something to help him in the fight. Both he and the She-Demon paused when Rita appeared right next to him.

"I'm the only one that can help you Tommy," Rita purred, her fingers curling around her staff. "Come back to me, and I will give you the power you need to defeat your enemy."

"No…" Tommy shook his head slightly, "I can do it myself."

"You can't and you know it," The She-Demon in his mind said when the true She-Demon yelled at him, "Don't be a fool!"

"Let me help you Tommy," Rita smiled, he was giving in. "Embrace your true self."

**Fallen angels at my feet,  
Whispered voices at my ear,  
Death before my eyes,  
Lying next to me I fear,  
She beckons me shall I give in,  
Upon my end shall I begin,  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end,**

Tommy panted, looking between Rita and the She-Demon. His dreams came back to him, the blood, the death, his friends dead… by his hand. He snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. "Yes…" He looked at the She-Demon, Rita was right, he had to embrace his true self, the self he had in his dreams, the self that this She-Demon knew he was. "I will."

The She-Demon frowned and moved quickly, this was no longer a game and she knew it. Rita cackled as she aimed her staff at Tommy, but she never had a chance to start the spell. The fight was over, Tommy's body laid in the She-Demon's arms, his eyes were closed, as if he knew that that was how it had to end. He could finally sleep…

**Don't turn away,  
Don't give in to the pain,  
Don't try to hide,  
Though they're screaming your name,  
Don't close your eyes,  
God knows what lies behind them,  
Don't turn out the light,  
Never sleep never die…**


	9. Galatea

**Disclaimer: **_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, The Highlander Characters belong to Rysher, Bring Me to Life belongs to Evanescence. Dani and Madelyne are my own creations. You know the drill by now._

**Galatea**

"You want to explain to me what's going on?" Dani sat on the stage, guitar in her hand as she looked at the dead Tommy Oliver. "I mean… no Quickening… and you come in with a dead, but head still intact Tommy. That's not like you."

The She-Demon rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer from behind the bar. "I never wanted his head. Besides, that witch thing was there… she was trying to control him."

"Witch?" Joe raised an eyebrow. "What witch? Cassandra?"

"Please, if Cassandra was here she'd be going after Adam." The She-Demon sighed and placed the beer bottle to her forehead to cool herself down. "Richie mentioned her once, Rita Repulsa or something like that."

Dani plucked at a few strings, watching Tommy silently, "Why would she want an Immortal?"

"They have history," Joe replied. When he felt two sets of eyes on him he sighed, "Tommy was once a Power Ranger. Don't give me that look Dani, I know that you used to be crazy about them."

"He's the Green Ranger…" The She-Demon breathed out softly, watching the body of the young Immortal. "The Dragonzord's master."

"Madelyne, you know of the Power Rangers?" Joe cocked an eyebrow at the She-Demon.

"Who hasn't?" Madelyne shot a glare at Joe. "Besides, you know how I am about anything with Dragons."

"Point to the older than dirt Immortal." Dani snickered as she strummed absently.

"He's waking up," Madelyne looked towards the Immortal, her arms crossed.

Tommy woke with a groan and pulled his eyes open looking around confused. Sitting up her rubbed his face trying to remember what had happened, it all came back in a flash when he pulled his hands away and found himself looking into a pair of green orbs.

"Get back!" Tommy kicked himself away from Madelyne, and off the table. Landing on the floor with a grunt he scrabbled to his feet and headed to the door to only find out that he was locked in. Moving to a corner he pressed his back watching the She-Demon. "I'm not like you!"

"No shit Sherlock," Madelyne replied. "I'm not stupid enough to let myself get outside help by a witch. What are you? Stupid? Insane? Weak?"

"No! Yes… I don't know!" Tommy looked away, he was terrified of her thanks to his dreams.

"Look at me." Madelyne demanded. Tommy did as ordered, finding himself drowning in those eyes. He felt as if she was looking right into his soul. "I've been looking for you for a long time Thomas Oliver." The She-Demon smiled slightly, it looked more like a smirk. "I've found my new student."

**How can you see into my eyes,  
Like open doors,  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb,  
**

Tommy felt as if he had woken from his nightmares and had been thrust into another nightmare almost as bad, if not worse than the original. The She-Demon, he kept having to remind himself that her name was Madelyne, had pretty much given him no choice but to come with her. She had taken him from Paris to her home outside the city. It was miles of horse land with her house, it was more of a mansion, with just him, her, and the horses. Dani visited sometimes, but mostly it was just him and Madelyne. She assigned him chores, and trained him, almost every hour of every day was full of something. If he wasn't caring for the horses, he was training, if he wasn't training he was meditating, if he wasn't meditating he was cleaning. She was a hard teacher, but he didn't know what else to do, the work helped in only one way, sometimes the dreams didn't come.

But when they did, they were the same. They ended with him covered in blood and fighting Madelyne while Rita told him to come back. When he had these dreams he usually woke up screaming, which woke Madelyne up. She was never angry with him about the nightmares though he knew that she was annoyed. Madelyne usually made him some hot chocolate and told him to meditate so he didn't have to sleep.

A month or two after he had been taken under Madelyne's wing, she was waiting for him in the kitchen with a mug of coffee. In front of her was a small jewelry box. Tommy blinked at her and the box before getting himself a cup of coffee. When he was done he sat down across from her, watching her curiously.

"There's a reason I've been looking for you Tommy, and there is a reason why Rita wanted you back," Madelyne looked at him and slid the jewelry box to him. "This belongs to you."

Tommy looked at the box warily as he drank his coffee, taking as long as he could to finish it and not touch the box. When he couldn't procrastinate anymore he took the box and opened it. Laying in the box, attached to a gold snake chain, was the coin of the Green Ranger, the one he had given to his clone. Tommy stared at the coin silently before looking at Madelyne. In answer, Madelyne reached under her shirt and pulled a silver medallion from under it. What she wore was an exact duplicate of Tommy's coin, except it was silver.

"Who… are you?" Tommy asked.

**Without a soul,  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there,  
And lead it back home,  
**

Tommy leaned back in his chair, staring at the coin in his hands silently. The conversation with Madelyne playing over and over in his head. She had given him a choice, a choice he wasn't sure he could make.

"Like I said before," Madelyne watched him as she spoke, making sure he listened, "My name is Madelyne Night, I'm one of the oldest Immortals alive. There are others older than me, but that doesn't matter, nor does my age. What matters is that like you, I've been chosen by the Dragon."

"The Dragon didn't choose me." Tommy glared at her, "Rita did, she kidnapped me and turned me into her slave."

"Rita didn't choose you, the coin did. Rita just used it to her advantage." The elder Immortal stood and started to pace. "Those chosen by the Dragon are chosen for several reasons. Outlook on life, physical prowess, survival instinct, and ability to kill… everything you have in spades." She turned to look at him again. "You've always had a dark outlook, otherwise you would have never caught Rita's attention. You can fight, that goes without saying, you do what you can to survive… and you can kill. Your only problem is that you do it reluctantly."

"And you do it without a second thought?" Tommy glared at her. "MacLeod never said anything about this."

"MacLeod has killed many without a second thought himself." Madelyne replied. "Don't rely on him as a moral compass."

"Why are we different than other immortals? What makes us so special?"

Madelyne sighed and went to her mini bar. She got herself some scotch and downed it before replying to Tommy. When she did her back was to him. "Because we are charged with the care of the last true Dragon in existence and without him, without his gifts… we are not truly alive."

**Wake me up,  
Wake me up inside,  
I can't wake up,  
Wake me up inside,  
Save me,  
Call my name,  
And save me from the dark,  
Wake me up,  
Bid my blood to run,  
I can't wake up,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me,  
Save me from the nothing I've become,  
Bring me to life,  
**

"Choose the Dragon or choose living death." Madelyne had finished with before leaving. Choose the darkness in his heart, a darkness that he had fought since he was made a true Power Ranger, or choose the dreams that would haunt him for the rest of his Immortal life. That's how it translated in his head.

Tommy had to admit that Madelyne made sense, ever since losing the powers of the Green Ranger he never felt whole. When he became the White Ranger he pushed himself to be the best there was, to fill the void inside of himself. Even Aidan had told him that his best color was green.

Tommy had noticed that Madelyne herself stuck to earth tones. Her eyes were emerald green, and usually she wore green shirts along with browns and blacks, but they always complimented her eyes. The gold snake chain slid through his fingers silently, like water as he looked at the coin. He remembered the power he had as the Green Ranger, the sense of freedom, the sense that he was whole when it was just him, the Green Ranger, and his Dragonzord. He missed it, more than he was willing to admit.

**Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me,  
Breathe into me and make me real,  
Bring me to life,  
**

"What happens if I choose the Dragon?" Tommy asked when he found Madelyne, she was brushing one of her geldings, untangling his tale.

"I train you, I introduce you to Draco…"

"Draco? Couldn't think of anything more original?" Tommy interrupted.

"I named him after the constellation…" Madelyne shrugged. "I always loved the stars, he seemed to like it."

"Oh… So then what?"

"Then, when I deem that you are ready to take on the job full time… I'll move on."

"Wait… what…?" Tommy stared at her in shock. "Do you mean kill you?"

Madelyne shrugged in reply.

"Isn't there another way?"

Madelyne shrugged again keeping her eyes focussed on her horse's tail. "I don't know." She looked up at him finally. "The real question Dragon, is if you want to wake up from your dream or not."

Tommy watched her silently before nodding. He'd choose the Dragon.

**Wake me up,  
Wake me up inside,  
I can't wake up,  
Wake me up inside,  
Save me,  
Call my name,  
And save me from the dark,  
Wake me up,  
Bid my blood to run,  
I can't wake up,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me,  
Save me from the nothing I've become,  
**

Tommy woke with a soft yelp, he had that dream again, but it was different. In the dream he refused Rita's call, but still he grew stronger as the She-Demon, Madelyne, grew weaker, older. He stood over her, his sword ready for the kill when she looked up at him and smiled, as if it was something she didn't want but accepted. That was when he woke up, covered in sweat again and gasping for breath.

The first thing that Tommy noticed when he stopped hearing his heart in his ears was that he was being watched. He looked over to the chair in his room to see a pair of glowing eyes watching him. When he blinked they were gone. Shivering Tommy got out of bed and went to meditate.

**Bring me to life,  
I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing inside,  
Bring me to life,  
**

Tommy grunted as he landed face first in the mud for the fifth time, Madelyne was forcing him to train in the rain with her… again. She said that it was so he could fight in any weather, Tommy felt that it was just so she could cover him in mud.

"Again," Madelyne sighed, she was drenched, but still clean, the rain didn't seem to bother her. "At this rate the world will end before you're ready Dragon."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Tommy asked, getting up, grabbing his sword as he did so.

"It's who you are isn't it?" The elder Immortal raised an eyebrow as she circled him, "Wasn't that one of your names?"

"Aidan called me that…" Tommy attacked again, with all the training he was finally able to start get past Madelyne's defense. "Before she was killed… afterwards also."

"Spirit Guide." Madelyne hissed softly in pain when Tommy cut her cheek open. She retaliated with slamming her hand into his solar plexus.

Tommy fell back and glared at her, "What the hell! I thought this was a sword training session!"

"That hurt!" Madelyne growled back.

"You cheated!" Tommy got up glaring, ignoring his sword as he shot his leg out, kicking Madelyne's sword away.

"Hey!" Madelyne yelped before she was pounced by a royally pissed Tommy.

The two of them rolled in the mud, the training session turning into something more like session from Fight Club. Both of them refused to give way, but Tommy had the advantage with his strength and anger. Finally he had Madelyne on her back, pinning her down with his arm against her throat.

"I could just take your head right here… would I be ready for the Dragon then?" Tommy glared down at the Immortal leaning so close that his hair was falling over her face.

Madelyne just looked at him silently eyes wide as she panted. He watched her silently, she was vulnerable, he could tell she was scared, yet she did nothing. The She-Demon was human after all. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her closer, claiming her lips with his.

When they pulled apart to breath Madelyne just stared at him in shock before pushing him off of her. She then grabbed her sword and fled to the house, leaving Tommy alone in the rain, confused and hurt.

**Frozen inside,  
Without your touch,  
Without your love,  
Darling only you are the,  
Life among the dead,  
**

"I don't get it…" Tommy paced the length of the bar, Joe and Dani watched him silently as he did so. "I mean… I was just… so angry… and then she finally looked vulnerable and human… So I kissed her."

"You… kissed… Madelyne?" Dani asked wide eyed before looking at Joe. "He kissed Madelyne." She looked back to Tommy. "Did she kiss back?"

"Yeah… but then she ran away from me." Tommy added. "Am I a bad kisser?"

"I don't know, you never kissed me."

Tommy shot a glare at the red head before stiffening at the Presence of another Immortal. The hopeful look he had fell when he saw Adam walk in. "Damn it."

"Glad to see you too sunshine." Adam flopped down next to Joe and sprawled out comfortably. "What's Tommy's problem."

"Nothing." Tommy went to get a beer.

"He kissed Maddy." Dani answered, plucking at her guitar. "And Maddy kissed back."

"What?" Adam looked over at Dani. "Seriously? She kissed back?"

"Wait… you know Madelyne?" Tommy looked at Adam. "I mean… you know who she is and haven't just heard of her?"

"Of course I know who Madelyne is." Adam rolled his eyes. Dani raised an eyebrow at him which he ignored, "She is one of MacLeod's flings once in a blue moon. That man is such a slut."

Dani rolled her eyes and went back to her guitar. She felt eyes on her and sighed, looking up. "I'm not supposed to interfere Tommy."

"But you know everything about her." Tommy sat down across from the red head, watching her. "Please Dani. I need to know what I can from you. She won't talk to me anymore."

"You scared her?" Adam threw his head back and laughed. "This is rich… oof!" He glared at the elder watcher who had just slammed his elbow into his chest.

Dani sighed and glanced at Joe and Adam who both nodded, rolling her eyes she went back to her instrument before starting to talk.

"Madelyne is one of the oldest immortals alive." She turned Hazel eyes to chocolate browns, conveying how vital this information was. "She was trained by Methos, the oldest living Immortal, he taught her everything she needed to know to survive in the world that was very harsh. She is guarded, but she feels deeply, she wears her heart on her sleeve and that's burned her many times."

Adam listened silently, his eyes closed. Tommy noticed that he had yet to grab a beer or ask someone to get him one. Feeling eyes on him he looked at Tommy, "Imagine being given a very important task, but always having to live with the fact that that task keeps you from having relationships if at all."

**All of this time,  
I can't believe,  
I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark,  
But you were there in front of me,  
**

"What do you mean?" Tommy's brow was drawn in confusion.

"There is no black and white for Madelyne," Dani answered, "Only gray, there is no good or bad, there is kill or be killed, survive, protect the dragon, never find your other."

"I don't understand."

"Madelyne was a slave for a very long time." Adam answered, "She has this need to be loved and accepted, beaten and raped into her by her masters. She wants to find her soul mate but because of who she is… what she has to do, she can't."

"Why not?"

"The guardian of the Dragon has to be someone that knows both dark and light, someone who doesn't care for the rules of society, someone who will kill their best friend without blinking to make sure that the Dragon survives." Dani looked at Tommy. "Someone who has been both evil and good but chooses to walk the razors edge."

"That's not me though." Tommy glared at the three. "I'm not going to kill my best friend for anything."

"Oh bullocks," Adam stood glaring at the young Immortal, Tommy never saw Adam like this. "You were the one that Rita went after, she knew who you were the second she saw you. Just like Madelyne did, you are the Green Ranger, master of the Dragonzord. Only someone like that can be that Ranger, only you."

"What? So we're supposed to be soul mates now?" Tommy shot back, glaring at Adam. "I don't love her! I love Kim."

"News flash Tommy," Adam got in his face, "You're dead to Kim, she's moved on. All you got is the game and Madelyne. I'm not saying you're soul mates but I am saying that if I find out she's been hurt…"

"Leave him alone Adam." Madelyne's voice broke the silence, both Immortals looked at her blinking in surprise, they didn't even feel her Presence when she came in. "Tommy… we need to talk."

**I've been sleeping,  
A thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything,  
**

Tommy followed Madelyne out of the bar, she sighed as she leaned against the wall, watching him. He moved to speak but she held her hand up to stop him. "That kiss, never happened. You don't love me, it was just a heat of the moment thing."

"I… I'm sorry I scared you." Tommy replied.

"It's okay," She smiled a bit to him, "Adam threatening you is punishment enough… trust me, I know."

"What's his deal… were you and him…?"

"We're just friends," Madelyne cut him off starting to leave. "We still need to finish your training, tell me about these dreams…"

**Without a thought,  
Without a voice,  
Without a soul,  
Don't let me die here,  
There must be something more,  
Bring me to life,  
**

Tommy was in his dream again, but he wasn't fighting the She-Demon, he was fighting the Green Ranger, they both were covered in blood from those they killed. Only one of his friends was alive, his best friend, Jason. Rita was there as usual, strangely, Madelyne was not. Her absence distracted Tommy enough that the Green Ranger had kicked him down making him lose his sword.

"Pathetic," The Green Ranger sneered, the Dragon Dagger pressed to his throat, "Still won't accept what you really are, a killer."

"Shut up," Tommy growled, kicking him away before getting up and kicking the Green Ranger down. "I'm not like you, I'm not Rita's puppet!" He kicked the Green Ranger again before taking the Dragon Dagger for his own.

"Tommy don't!" Jason yelled.

Tommy ignored Jason as he stood over the Green Ranger, "You don't even know what Power is, you're not even human."

"And you are?" The Ranger asked through gasped breaths, "aren't you just a puppet for the She-Demon?"

"Tommy!" Jason made his way over and grabbed the Immortal's arm, "You're not a killer, you can just walk away… come home."

Tommy shook his head no, leaning down to unlatch the Green Ranger's helmet. Underneath wasn't even a doppelganger of Tommy, it was just a black form with no features. Tommy looked at the helmet silently contemplating it before looking at Jason. "I am a killer, I am the Green Ranger, I always have been."

Jason shook his head no and backed away. "The She-Demon did this, her and Rita… you're my friend, I don't want to stop you."

"You can't Jason… you never could." Tommy dropped the helmet and turned to face his best friend. "You always held back, you never wanted to hurt anyone, you were always about control, I have killed, I always wanted to kill."

"No…"

"Tommy…" It was Kim's voice, all his friends were alive, Rita and the Green Ranger were gone but they weren't happy. "Come back?"

"No." Tommy turned away from them and moved towards a tree, in the branches of the tree was a black form with emerald green eyes watching him. "Don't follow me, don't come after me. I'm dead to you…" He reached his arm out for the form. "You come after me… and you won't like what you find." The form jumped from the tree and landed on his outstretched arm. It was a Dragon, it was the Dragon.

"Tommy!"

**Wake me up,  
Wake me up inside,  
I can't wake up,  
Wake me up inside,  
Save me,  
Call my name,  
And save me from the dark,  
Wake me up,  
Bid my blood to run,  
I can't wake up,  
Before I come undone,  
Save me,  
Save me from the nothing I've become,  
**

Tommy awoke at once, the voice was Madelyne's. He bolted out of bed, grabbing his saber from nearby as she made his way towards the voice, it had come from the gym. When he got there all he could find was the signs of a fight, there was blood and putty pieces lying around. Madelyne had put up a fight but she was still gone. Tommy dropped to his knees and shook his head. "Madelyne? Sensei?"

"Oh… don't worry about your little teacher," Tommy spun when he heard Rita's voice behind him, his sword was out and he was ready to kill her, "She's fine… for now."

"What do you want Rita?" Tommy glared at her.

"I want you back where you belong." Rita leaned against the wall watching him.

"No deal."

"Well… let me put it to you this way." The witch pushed off the wall and made her way over, handing him a rolled up letter. "You read this over, and do as it says… or she dies and her quickening is lost. I'll give you 24 hours to think it over."

Tommy watched her disappear before looking down at the letter, opening it he found the names of the original Power Rangers on it. She wanted them dead. His friends, or his mentor, he had to choose. The young Immortal dropped to his knees, ignoring the blood that was on the floor. Someone had to die, and he didn't know who to choose, how was he supposed to take up his calling if he couldn't make this choice. What was he supposed to do.

Tommy felt small hands on his knee and looked up, sitting across from him was a small Dragon, it was the Dragon from his dreams. "I haven't even taken up my calling and I've already failed you… I'm sorry."

The Dragon cooed softly looked at the blood. Tommy lowered his head again and did his best to control his breathing. "Fine… I'll make a choice… but I don't think Rita is going to like it." The Dragon looked at him and blinked. Tommy stood up slowly and dropped his saber, moving to pick up Madelyne's fallen sword. "I just got my life back… I won't live a lie again."

**Bring me to life,  
I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing inside,  
Bring me to life…  
**


	10. She's a Dancer

**Disclaimer:**_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, Madelyne belongs to me. A Pirates Life for Me belongs to Disney. Got this idea while listening to He's a Pirate from PotC. Enjoy._

**She's a Dancer**

Tommy watched Madelyne silently as she worked out. He never saw anyone train as much as she did. He felt that at her age she wouldn't need to train anymore, but Madelyne did. When he asked her about she told him that there was always someone better and she never wanted to meet that person. He couldn't argue with that logic at all, she was right.

Music startled him out of his thoughts making him look up. Madelyne raised an eyebrow at him invitingly as she held two wooden swords. The music had no words, it was just that music, but Tommy recognized it from a movie. Shrugging he made his way over and took the offered sword.

"Fighting is like dancing," Madelyne said with a feral grin. "If one cannot dance, one cannot fight. And if one cannot fight, one cannot dance." She bowed to him before dropping into a fencing stance. "Come dragon… dance with me."

Tommy obliged her, attacking swiftly, Madelyne parried the attacks with ease which frustrated the young Immortal to no end. He did his best to attack keep up the attack but Madelyne just get spinning away. Finally Tommy decided to watch her and listen as they fought, Madelyne moved in perfect synch with the music. It was amazing to watch her move her sword connected with his on every beat. She spun in time with the music and still managed to connect with his sword and block his attacks.

"How are you doing this?" Tommy asked as she moved.

"Music always seemed to be inside me." Madelyne replied, "I can't sing, that's Dani's job… her gift from her father… me, I dance." She shrugged and put the sword down, still moving in time with the music. "I love to dance."

"Yeah… well now I want to see a movie." Tommy put his sword down and wiped his face on a towel. "And I totally blame you for it."

"Oh? Why?" Madelyne asked stopping her dance.

"The music." He walked over to the elder Immortal and grabbed her wrist. "I think you'll recognize the music in it. The movie's called _Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest_." He started to pull her to the door. "I've always liked pirate movies."

"You know… I was once a Pirate…" Madelyne chuckled following him out the door. "Yo ho, yo ho, a Pirates life for me…"


	11. Adrenaline

**Disclaimer:**_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, Adrenaline belongs to __Gavin Rossdale__. Madelyne is my own creation. You know the drill._

**Adrenaline**

**You don't feel the pain,  
**

Tommy looked down at the valley where the Command Center stood. It had been years since the last time he had seen it, since he had been a Power Ranger. It looked exactly as he remembered it, yet he knew he was different. The Dragon was perched on his shoulder, looking around in interest.

Tommy sighed and looked at the Dragon. "You sure that this will work fella?" The Dragon nodded and stretched his wings out, he was ready for an adventure. Tommy shook his head and pulled the Dragon coin from under his shirt. "Let's get this over with. Dragonzord!"

**Too much is not enough,  
Nobody said this stuff makes any sense,  
We're hooked again,**

Alpha was startled from his sleep cycle by the blaring of the alarms. Unplugging himself, he made his way to the viewing globe. What he saw there would have made him soil himself, if he had been human.

"Ay, yi, yi, yi! Zordon, wake up! We have an emergency!" Alpha screamed as he ran around the chamber.

"What is it Alpha?" the giant floating head asked as he appeared in his tube.

"The Green Dragon Ranger is making his way towards the Center!"

Zordon looked at the viewing globe and blanched, it had to be impossible, the coin was lost in time and Tommy had been dead for years. "Alpha, contact the Power Rangers."

"Which ones Zordon?" Alpha looked at his master wringing his hands nervously.

"All of them." Zordon replied softly. "Even the deactivated ones."

Alpha looked up at Zordon silently for a moment, it was as serious as he feared it was. "Activating the Rainbow Bridge Zordon."

"May the grid have mercy on us all." Zordon whispered.

**Point of no return,  
See how the buildings burn,  
Light up the night,  
Such pretty sight,**

Tommy landed on a rock in the valley and blinked at the scene before him. In front of him was a sea of color and spandex. Zordon had activated every single Ranger to stop him. Even the defunct Rangers.

"How'd he repower the Dino-Coins?" The Immortal asked the Dragon quietly. All he got in reply was a shrug. He sighed and looked at the Rangers barring his way and crossed his arms. "Let me pass, my business is with Zordon of Eltar."

"HA! As if we'd let you near him!" one of the newer Rangers replied. "I've read about you, the real Green Dragon Ranger is dead. Tell this Rita What's-her-face to go to hell."

Tommy couldn't help but grin at the young woman's attitude towards Rita. "I will tell Rita that… after I deal with Zordon."

"You're going to have to go through us first." The Red Dino Ranger replied stepping towards Tommy.

Tommy looked down at Jason silently, debating how to deal with this, then he remembered that he didn't have a lot of time. Through them it was. "So be it."

**Adrenaline,**

**Keeps me in the game,****Adrenaline,**

**You don't even feel the pain,  
Wilder than your wildest dreams,  
When you're going to extremes,  
It takes adrenaline,  
You don't feel the pain,**

Before Jason could react the Green Dragon Ranger was attacking. "Scatter!" The Rangers near him obeyed instantly and dodged the fireball that had been loosed from the black dragon's mouth.

The Green Dragon Ranger landed in front of Jason with a blade in his hand. It wasn't the Dragon Dagger, nor was it the sword of Darkness, it was another sword entirely. The sword was old but well cared for, Jason could tell in the few moments he got a good look at it. Jason could tell that something was off about this whole thing, but he knew that he had to protect Zordon. Summoning his sword he moved to meet the Green Dragon Ranger half way.

**Sail through an empty night,  
It's only you and I,**

**Who understand,  
There is no plan,  
Get closer to the thrill,  
Only time will kill,  
What's in your eyes,  
Is so alive,  
**

Tommy grunted as Madelyne's sword clashed with the Red Dino Ranger's. Jason's blow had force behind it, but Tommy could tell that Jason wasn't fully into the fight. That Jason felt that he could save him again. For some reason that pissed Tommy off beyond reason.

"Lesson number one Red Ranger," Tommy growled pushing against Jason's sword. "Don't enter into a fight without wanting to win." He sent a knee into Jason's gut. When the Red Dino Ranger doubled over in pain he slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of Jason's neck. Effectively knocking the leader of the Power Rangers unconscious.

Stepping over Jason's body, Tommy moved to meet whoever his next opponent would be. To his own horror he found himself facing off with the Red Zeo Ranger. His own twin brother David.

"Shit," Tommy muttered to himself before attacking. He could tell that David was a Pre-Immortal, there was a telltale sign of the presence he usually felt whenever he was around Madelyne or the others. For a brief moment he thought about killing David, but he decided against it. Instead he opted for spinning kick to the head followed by his boot planted into David's solar plexus.

**Adrenaline,**

**Keeps me in the game,  
Adrenaline,**

**You don't even feel the pain,  
Wilder than your wildest dreams,  
When you're going to extremes,  
It takes adrenaline,**

In his peripheral vision he could see the Dragon flying around and spitting fire at the other Rangers. To his relief the Dragon wasn't aiming the fire at them, but around them mainly keeping them from the main fight while not harming them. He turned his attention to some of the Rangers that were activated after his death figuring that his companion could take care of itself.

While he was dealing with the Blue Astro Ranger he heard an inhuman screech and doubled over in pain. It felt as if he had been stabbed through the lung. Pulling his hand away from his chest he saw blood on it and looked towards where he last found the Dragon. The Dragons was on the ground, his side bleeding like Tommy's was. The Red Dino Ranger over him, blood on his blade.

**Run through the speed of sound,  
Every thing slows you down,  
And all color that surrounds you,  
Are bleeding to the walls,  
All the things you really need,  
Just wait to find the speed,  
Then you will achieve,  
Escape velocity,**

"You're the reason he's like this…" Jason growled, lifting his blade to finish the Dragon off.

Tommy screamed, diving between Jason and the Dragon, grabbing and protecting the Dragon with his body as Jason's sword came down.

"NO!" Both he and another female voice screamed as the world around him exploded.

**Too much is not enough,  
Nobody gave it up,  
I'm not the kind,  
To lay down and die,**

When Tommy could see again he found out that he was still alive. The Dragon was in his arms and his outfit was different. The colors were darker, and it looked like a cross between the Bat Suit from The Dark Knight and his old costume. There was a cape, but instead of it being attached to his helmet, it was attacked to dragon coin insignias near his shoulder.

Also, Madelyne was standing between him and Jason. But this wasn't the Madelyne he knew, it was the demon from his dreams. She was bleeding from a wound in her side like Tommy and Dragon's and she was in the leather two piece suit from his dreams. She was also holding Rita's staff. She looked over her shoulder at Tommy and the Dragon, then back to Jason and the others her eyes narrowed.

Without saying a word Madelyne attacked Jason with Rita's staff. Tommy realized that though it looked like Madelyne, it wasn't. He couldn't feel her presence. In his arms, the Dragon whimpered in pain. He was running out of time.

**Adrenaline,**

**Keeps me in the game,  
Adrenaline,**

**You don't even feel the pain,  
Wilder than your wildest dreams,  
When you're going to extremes,  
It takes adrenaline,**

Knowing that the Madelyne doppelganger would keep most the Rangers occupied he bolted towards the command center. A few Rangers tried to stop him, but he got past them with ease. Mainly for the fact that he wasn't letting himself be distracted, the Dragon's health was all that mattered. Before he knew it he was inside the Command Center and in front of Zordon. He laid the Dragon down on one of the counters gently and grabbed Alpha.

**Adrenaline,  
Screaming out your name,  
Adrenaline,  
You don't even feel the pain,  
Wilder than your wildest dreams,  
When you're going to extremes,  
It takes adrenaline,  
**

"Heal him now or I will gut you and use you for spare parts." Tommy snarled shoving Alpha towards the Dragon.

The droid did as said, leaving Tommy alone with Zordon for the first time in years. Tommy looked up at his one time mentor silently before pulling his helmet off. Looking Zordon in the eye. "You have thirty seconds to convince me not to destroy you for what you just did to me…"

**Adrenaline,  
You don't even feel the pain,  
I'm going to extremes,  
There is nothing in between,  
You don't even feel the pain…**


	12. The Call

**Disclaimer:**_The Power Rangers belong to Saban, The Call belongs to Regina Spektor, and Madelyne belongs to me. Had a really hard time finding a song for this story… the juxtaposition seems to fit though._

**The Call**

Tommy glared at Zordon, he wanted the Eltarian to give him an explanation, but his worry for the dragon became too much. "If that Dragon dies…"

"He won't." Zordon replied. "If I had known…"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Tommy snarled, "you saw me coming and called everyone in to keep me from you."

"You're supposed to be dead!" Tommy spun to see Jason in the doorway. The Red Dino Ranger was backed by the original Rangers. "Of course Zordon called us! Tommy is dead, you're a clone, or a zombie… or… or something!" He turned towards Alpha and the Dragon. "And that thing is controlling you."

Jason moved to pull Alpha from healing the Dragon only for Tommy to get between them. "Back off Jason." Tommy watched as Jason sized him up before backing off. Obviously the Red Dino Ranger didn't like what he saw in Tommy. He looked back to Zordon, "Your thirty seconds are up."

"Zordon, he's okay!" Alpha called from the exam table. Tommy grunted as the Dragon reclaimed his perch on his shoulder. He smiled a bit to the Dragon, rubbing the creature's eye-ridge.

Zordon watched Tommy, trying to figure everything out. "Why are you here?"

"I need to get to Rita's castle." Tommy looked up at Zordon, "She has someone important to me."

"The bitch with Rita's staff?" Jason crossed his arms, "she seemed to be okay to me."

"That wasn't her."

"How do you know?"

"Did you defeat her?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly," Tommy looked to Zordon. "You're wasting my time."

"We're going also." Jason stepped forward.

"The hell you are." Tommy growled.

Jason glared at Tommy, getting in his face. He had grown since the last time Tommy saw him, he was an inch taller and tried to use it to his advantage. "If you're going to attack the castle, and that's a big if, you're going to need us." He poked Tommy in the chest roughly. "I still don't trust you, and I'm not about to let Rita have another psycho Ranger at her disposal."

Tommy grabbed Jason's hand and bent it backwards, Jason winced in pain but did his best to work through it. "You can take your lack of trust and shove it up your ass." He quickly pulled Jason forward, hooking the Red Ranger's ankle with his foot, slamming him to the floor. "I don't need to babysit a bunch of children who don't have what it takes to do what is necessary."

Jason lashed out with a leg sweep and kipped up to face Tommy. The two Rangers faced off, one ready to rip limbs off, the other looking like he could care less.

"Jason don't!" a feminine voice cut through the crowd. Jason backed off and looked towards the owner of the voice. Tommy blinked as the Pink Dino Ranger made her way through the crowd with Rita's staff in hand. "Just stop it. Can't you see that he's worried about his friend?"

Tommy stared at Kim silently. "Kim…?" he felt like he had been hit with a sledgehammer. It had been years since he had seen her, yet his feelings for her still burned hot.

**It started out as a feeling,  
Which then grew into a hope,  
Which then turned into a quiet thought,  
Which then turned into a quiet word,**

The Dragon cooed softly, reminding Tommy about Madelyne and Rita. He dragged his thoughts back to the present and looked to Zordon. "I-I have to go."

Zordon looked at Tommy for a moment and nodded. He'd let Tommy go first and then send the original Rangers after him. He wanted to know what Rita and Zedd were up to, along with finding the origins of Tommy's resurrection.

Tommy stepped over to Kim, the Pink Dino Ranger blinked up at him as he got into her personal space. Tommy noticed Jason tense, he couldn't help but smirk at Jason's reaction as he gently took Rita's staff from Kim. "I need this Kim…"

"I know…" Kim replied, watching him. She looked like she was about to cry, "Tommy I'm-"

**And then that word grew,**

**Louder and louder,  
'Til it was a battle cry,**

Tommy interrupted her by capturing her lips, his free hand rested on the nape of her neck, keeping her against him. Kim leaned into the kiss, her arms going around his waist instinctively.

Tommy pulled away after a moment. "I love you Kim," he whispered. "Never doubt that." With that declaration, he turned from her and the other Rangers. Leaving them behind.

"Tommy…" Kim called, she ran to him as he dissolved into green static. "Tommy wait!"

**I'll come back,  
When you call me,  
No need to say good-bye,**

Tommy rematerialized in the throne room facing Rita and Zedd's thrones. Rita was on her throne, her legs crossed, one hand drumming on the arm of the chair as she waited. When she saw Tommy she grinned and stood, her staff flying to her hand.

"At last you've returned to me my lost warrior." Rita looked him over proudly, liking the changes she saw.

Tommy pulled Madelyne's sword and rested it at Rita's throat, forcing the witch to back off. He kept the sword between them, not trusting her. "Where is Madelyne?"

"Zedd is entertaining her at the moment." Rita smirked before becoming serious. "What is your answer?"

"Why me?"

"Because of who you are," Rita explained, her demeanor changing as she spoke, her normal cockiness that Tommy was used to gone. "Because of what you are."

"And how am I supposed to serve you, of my own free will, when you have used my sensei's life as leverage?"Tommy advanced on Rita slowly.

Rita smirked a bit as she headed back to her throne. "I used her as bait to get you here." She turned and sat down, chuckling at Tommy's face. "Don't be so surprised. I knew it would be exactly what you do. You are very predictable at times."

"And if I don't sign the contract you'll kill her… right?" Tommy watched Rita suspiciously.

"No."

Tommy blinked, "Why not?"

"Because I want this to be your _choice_."

"Why?"

**Just because everything's changing,  
Doesn't mean it's never,  
Been this way before,**

Before Rita could answer, Tommy felt the presence wash over him. Looking to the entrance of the room, he couldn't help the smile of relief when Madelyne appeared. Madelyne smiled to Tommy before getting tackled by the Dragon. Tommy noticed that she was dressed in black pants and a deep wine red button down shirt instead of the tank and shorts of her sleepwear. Tommy turned towards Rita, waiting for an answer.

"Our home world is under attack." Rita explained, sighing. "We need capable soldiers… we need a miracle. We need Rangers."

Tommy stared at her for a moment of pure shock before bursting into laughter. He was laughing so hard that his legs couldn't support him. "Why would Rangers work for you?!" he cackled, "You're evil!"

Madelyne blinked at Tommy and shook her head. "Oh give me a break!" She snapped, "Have you learned nothing from me aside from how to swing a sword?!"

Madelyne's outburst sobered Tommy instantly. "What?"

"There is no good or evil… it's all about Power." Madelyne explained. "Maybe to you and the other Rangers she's evil. But you ever think that to her people she's good?" She rolled her eyes. "There are two sides to every story!" She turned to Rita. "Why did you want to conquer Earth?"

**All you can do is try to know,  
Who your friends are,  
As you head off to the war,**

"Because Earth has so much wild and untapped magical potential." Zedd replied, "Something our people don't have. The Earth is young and the magic is wasted. Our people need the magic."

"Why did you stop?" Tommy asked, he was curious now.

"The machine empire showed up." Zedd explained, "Then Divatox, and after her there were others." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It wasn't worth fighting multiple battles."

"Around the time you disappeared," Rita took up the story, "Zedd and I got a call from our general. We were needed there, we were being invaded. We quickly went to oversee the defense of our planet and kept them at bay for years, but we need help."

"How did you learn that Tommy was still alive?" Madelyne asked.

"Goldar spotted him in Paris."

"What the hell was Goldar doing in Paris?"

"Regrouping and resting." Rita replied. "It was where we spent our honeymoon."

"I'm sure I would have spotted a winged monkey." Tommy snorted.

"We can and do blend in you know." Rita shot back. "Just because we didn't in Angel Grove means nothing."

"Why Tommy?" Madelyne asked, slipping her hands into her pockets.

"Because he will do things the rest of the Rangers won't." Rita looked at Tommy. "You'll kill, you're a soldier."

Madelyne smiled slightly, she couldn't help but be proud of her student. Tommy sighed and started to pace, thinking everything over. The Dragon watched him from his perch on Madelyne's shoulder. After a while, Tommy stopped and looked at Madelyne and the Dragon.

"I can't leave them." He looked at Rita. "They need me."

Madelyne snorted. "Who's to say I can't come?" She asked. "I've lived on Earth so long that I would love a change of pace."

"But I'm just one Ranger."

"So? We recruit more soldiers." Madelyne smirked.

Tommy nodded and looked at Rita. "Where do I sign?"

**Pick a star on the dark horizon,  
And follow the light,  
You'll come back,  
When it's over,  
No need to say good-bye,**

Rita grinned as she pulled the contract out and handed it to him with a quill. Tommy took the contract and read it over before moving to sign it. Before the quill could hit the parchment it was shot out of his hand. Tommy looked to see Jason and all the Dino Rangers standing there. Jason's blaster was aimed at him and he was shaking with rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to take you down," Jason's gun never moved. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Tommy looked at his former friends, then to Rita and the others. He had no idea how to explain the situation to them. He didn't think Jason would listen and he was getting tired of Jason's attitude.

"You'll get one shot." Jason looked over at Madelyne. The elder immortal made her way over to Jason, watching him like a hawk. "If you're really lucky, you might take him out." She stopped between the two men. "But there is a damn good chance he'll come back. When he does, he'll be royally pissed off." She crossed her arms, smirking. "But that won't matter."

Jason now had the blaster pointed at Madelyne's chest. "Why won't that matter?"

Madelyne lowered her head a bit, grinning ferally, her hair falling into her eyes giving her the overall look of a psychopath. "Because the second that Tommy is hit, you'll have to deal with Draco, Rita, Zedd, Goldar, a legion of Putties, and me." In a flash of movement she snatched the blaster from Jason's hand and rested it right underneath his chin. "But mostly… you'll be dealing with me."

"I won't be intimidated by a creation of Rita's." Jason glared at Madelyne through his helmet, "I took your doppelganger down with ease."

Madelyne looked at Jason silently, for a moment Tommy thought she was going to shoot the original Red Ranger. Jason was saved by the most unlikely of sources.

"They aren't Rita and Zedd's creations Jason." Adam spoke from the back, "That really is Tommy."

Tommy blinked in surprise and turned to look at Adam. "How do you know?"

Adam powered down, looking at the ground sheepishly. "I'm your Watcher."

Madelyne nodded to herself muttering in Gaelic.

Jason stared at Adam for a moment before looking at Madelyne and Tommy. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later," Adam promised. "I wanna know about this contract first."

"Rita and Zedd's home world is under attack," Madelyne explained, she lowered the blaster, but didn't look like she was giving it back anytime soon.

"So?" Jason snorted.

Tommy was looking at the contract again, reading it over for the third time. "Innocent people are dying. I can't let that happen." He picked up what was left of the quill. It crumpled into ashes in his hand.

Rita shook her head and handed him another quill. Tommy took it with a soft thanks and signed the contract. Madelyne made her way over and signed herself.

She stepped back when Adam made his way over. To the Ranger's surprise he also signed the contract. Rita looked at the rest of the Rangers once he was done. "Anyone else?"

Kim started to step forward, only to be stopped by Jason's hand. She glared at him as she pulled away. "Let me go Jason."

"No." Tommy replied for Jason. "I don't want you to be part of this war."

Kim blinked at Tommy in surprise. "Why not."

Madelyne moved over to Kim and did a once over before looking her in the eyes. "You're not a killer, you'd crack. Easily."

Kim started to protest when Tommy walked over and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Stay here… with Jason." Kim looked at Jason and started to protest again. "Kim… please." After a moment Kim swallowed and nodded before stepping back into the group.

**You'll come back,  
When it's over,  
No need to say good-bye,**

Madelyne looked at Rita and crossed her arms. "We need to pack and get ourselves situated. Send us home."

"You have twenty four hours." Rita blinked, nonplussed by Madelyne's demands.

Madelyne nodded and rested a hand on Tommy and Adam's shoulders. "I hope you know what we're doing." She muttered to the two Rangers.

Once Rita sent the group back she turned to deal with the hopefully departing Rangers.

**Now we're back to the beginning,  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet,  
But just because they can't feel it too,  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget,**

Tommy relaxed slightly once they were back at Madelyne's. He powered down and looked at his companions. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

Madelyne smirked as she moved towards the door. "You risked a lot for me Tommy, it's the least I can do. Besides, I'm bored."

"I follow me charge." Adam shrugged. "I need to pack and get Dani. She's going to want to come. Later."

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,  
'Til they're before your eyes,**

Tommy blinked as he was suddenly left alone with the Dragon. He looked over to his winged friend. "Am I the only one that's freaked?"

The Dragon thought for a moment before nodding. Tommy shot him a dirty look. "You're no help." He then patted the Dragon's head gently. "Just hope I made the right choice…"

**  
You'll come back,  
When they call you,  
No need to say good-bye,**

**You'll come back,  
When they call you,  
No need to say good-bye…**


End file.
